El Misterio de los Dioses de Tali Niangara
by Claudia Granger
Summary: Luego de salir de Hogwarts un misterioso grupo de ex alumnos se reune por peticion del Ministerio para una mision, ellos tendran que sortear peligros, aprender a convivir, desentrañar misterios pero sobre todo encontrar la respuesta al misterio CAP FINAL!
1. Reunión

_Hola mis queridísimos lectores aquí les presento mi décimo fic, espero les guste, es de misterio, acción y solo un poco de romance, espero sus comentarios sobre el y sin mas... el fic_

_**El misterio de los Dioses de Tali – Niangara**_

_**Introducción**_

_Los chicos han salido de Hogwarts y cada quien tomó un rumbo diferente en sus vidas, sin embargo, una misteriosa petición les hará reunir de nuevo, personas que no tuvieron nada en común se unirán en una peligrosa misión que los llevara a recorrer sitios extraños, en búsqueda de resolver... el misterio de los dioses de Tali - Niangara_

(Los textos en _cursiva_ significan palabras claves o en otras lenguas)

**Capitulo 1: Reunión**

Corría el año de 2005, siete años después de salir de Hogwarts...

En el Ministerio de Magia en Londres, Inglaterra; había una discusión, varios miembros del Cuartel General de Aurores debatían el hecho de realizar una misión tan peligrosa como esa, con los convocados que aun no llegaban.

- Pero por favor señor Pryce, sea realista, solo dos de ellos son aurores cualificado, los demás trabajan en diversas cosas y algunos ni siquiera pertenecen al Ministerio – decía Marius O'Connor, Jefe del Departamento de Investigaciones del Ministerio

- El señor O'Connor tiene razón, yo pienso que es muy arriesgado, y máxime cuando algunos no congenian entre si – decía el señor Julius Felton, Jefe del Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio

- He dicho que los convoqué y no ha marcha atrás – dijo tajante el señor Evan Pryce, Jefe del Cuartel de Aurores – así que no se discute mas

- Bueno, yo no pienso decir sino que me parece que la selección es buena, cada quien tiene dotes o conocimientos suficientes como para encarar la misión que le les encomendara – dijo Owen Radcliffe

Todos murmuraron pero de nuevo habló en señor Pryce

- Es que no entienden que es imposible de realizar con menos y que no voy a revocar la orden – dijo con un fuerte acento de Gales, el señor Pryce

- Bueno señores creo que es mejor que cada quien se marche, mientras vienen los convocados a la reunión – dijo el señor Radcliffe

Todos asintieron de buena o mala gana y se marcharon a sus respectivos departamentos a excepción del señor Pryce, quien era el que había pedido la reunión

Una chica de cabello castaño, bastante bonita y algo arrogante a la vista paseaba inquieta en su despacho del Departamento de Investigaciones esperando la hora para la reunión, al ver que se había dado la hora salió tomando su abrigo y bajó al segundo piso

Allí se encontraban dos chicos charlando animadamente: uno era de cabello rojo y ojos azules, y el otro un chico pelinegro de ojos verdes esmeralda

- Harry! Ron! – Exclamó Hermione Granger al verles - ¿que hacen aquí?

- Yo trabajo aquí – dijo Harry Potter – soy auror

- Yo soy adscrito al Departamento de Misterios, pero no soy un inefable – dijo Ron Weasley

- Vaya, creo que tanto tiempo que no nos vemos, que parecemos completos desconocidos – dijo Hermione alegre – yo trabajo en Investigaciones

Mientras tanto dentro del despacho del señor Pryce...

- Adelante – dijo la voz del jefe

- Buenas Tardes – dijo una voz algo arrastrada y con un deje arrogante – ¿Puedo pasar?

- Por supuesto señor Malfoy – dijo Pryce – ya aquí encontrara viejos amigos

- Draco! – dijo Blaise Zabini, ex compañero de casa de Draco Malfoy – que sorpresa!

- Blaise – dijo el sin animación - ¿que haces aquí?

- He convocado a una reunión con varias personas entre las cuales se encuentran ustedes dos, pasen y pónganse cómodos mientras llegan los demás – dijo Pryce amablemente

- Quítate del medio Lunática! – Dijo del otro lado de la puerta una voz femenina que denotaba fastidio – No sé que hace tu desubicada humanidad aquí

- No tengo por que soportar tus ridiculeces Parkinson – dijo una voz que aún conservaba un deje soñador – además yo vengo aquí

En ese instante se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Luna Lovegood y a Pansy Parkinson

- Bienvenidas señoritas, adelante – dijo Pryce ante las miradas atónitas de los cuatro

Ellas pasaron y tomaron asiento visiblemente incómodas

Cinco minutos después sonó de nuevo la puerta

- Adelante – dijo de nuevo el Señor Pryce

Harry, Hermione y Ron entraron, Ron que había quedado de último para cerrar la puerta se quedo boquiabierto al ver las caras de los tres Slytherins más odiados y Luna

- Bueno, veo que solo faltan dos – dijo alegremente Pryce - ¿desean tomar algo mientras esperamos a los últimos?

- Señor Pryce ¿que se supone que es esto? – dijo Harry sin comprender esa reunión tan inusual con esa gente tan inusual

- Harry, los llame para algo importante, pero no les adelantare nada aun hasta que estemos completos – dijo Pryce

Los tres Gryffindors tomaron asiento y vieron a sus antiguos enemigos allí con cara del más intenso odio, Luna se limito a taparse la boca para evitar el bostezo que pugnaba por salir

De nuevo se volvió a oír la puerta y apareció Neville Longbottom

- ¿Neville? – dijeron al unísono los tres Gryffindors

- ¿Longbottom? - preguntaron los tres Slytherins

- ¿Que es esto? – exclamo Neville al ver a los siete allí reunidos

- Paciencia Longbottom – dijo Pryce – toma asiento si eres tan amable

Por ultimo tocaron la puerta por enésima vez y entro por ella una chica de pelo rojo sacudiéndose la túnica en la que se veía el emblema del Hospital San Mungo

Ginny Weasley

- Oh por todos los Dioses ¿que es esto? – dijo al ver a los cuatro Gryffindors, a los tres Slytherins y a la Ravenclaw

- Bueno por fin estamos todos los que somos – dijo Pryce – permítanme hacer una breve presentación

- Nosotros no necesitamos presentación – dijo Blaise – todos sabemos quienes somos entre nosotros

- Quizás entre ustedes no, y sin embargo dudo mucho que alguno de ustedes sepa que realmente hace su compañero de al lado y que harán aquí – dijo Pryce enigmáticamente

- El motivo de esta reunión entre gente de diversos departamentos y entes es que han sido seleccionados para una importantísima misión, han sido seleccionados por sus cualidades, habilidades e inteligencia para una investigación, ahora si me permiten daré las razones por las cuales elegí a cada uno de ustedes – dijo Pryce

Todos se miraron incrédulos ¿misión? ¿Ellos?

- El señor Harry Potter es un auror calificado y el mejor del momento podría decir, esta perfectamente entrenado para misiones de este genero así que el será la cabeza de la misión

- El señor Draco Malfoy es un experto en Artes Oscuras y trabaja para el departamento de Misterios, él les orientara acerca de la magia tenebrosa y sus alcances – Los Gryffindors sonrieron... pues pensaban que había sido un mortífago, lo cual nunca llegó a suceder

- El señor Blaise Zabini, es un cualificado traductor, ya que conoce más de cincuenta idiomas y dialectos, lo cual les será imprescindible en la tarea

- La señorita Hermione Granger es del Departamento de Investigaciones, ella posee altos conocimientos en cuanto a culturas antiguas desconocidas y sociedades secretas, que es básicamente el punto central de la misión

- La señorita Luna Lovegood es la encargada de Sucesos Inexplicables del Departamento de Misterios y conoce de muchas cosas que el 97 por ciento de los magos desconoce y que podrían serles útiles

- El señor Neville Longbottom es el mas grande Herbólogo y científico que conocemos y será de mucha utilidad en la misión

- La señorita Pansy Parkinson posee poderes adivinatorios y premonitorios, además de poseer los poderes de la telequinesia y astrología lo cual es vital para conocer algunos misterios que rodean el tema

- La señorita Ginny Weasley es la mas destacada sanadora del Hospital San Mungo e ira con ustedes para cualquier contratiempo en algún enfrentamiento, que no serán pocos los que les tocara, además de ser muy hábil el defensa y duelos, lo cual les permitiría contar con un refuerzo en caso de combate

- Y por ultimo el señor Ron Weasley, aparte de ser un Auror actualmente en el departamento de Misterios, puede ayudarlos con su mas grande poder, aun no conocemos alguien más en la actualidad que pueda serlo pero hasta el momento el señor Weasley es el único Manimal que existe y necesitaran esa ayuda ya que el puede controlar sus instintos en sus trasformaciones

- ¿eres un Multianimago? – Dijo Hermione impresionada – nunca lo imaginé

- Para los que no saben que es un Manimal o un multianimago es un mago con el poder de trasformarse en el animal mágico o muggle que desee en cualquier momento y en el caso de Weasley, conservar sus poderes mágicos al mismo tiempo – dijo Pryce – esto es absoluto secreto así que les pido que no lo comenten con nadie, pero en la misión que tienen ustedes, podría salvarles la vida inclusive

Todos se impresionaron al enterarse de las habilidades de los demás

- Pero señor Pryce aun no nos ha revelado de que se trata todo esto – dijo Hermione

- Tienen razón pero primero debía decirles por que los elegí a cada uno de ustedes – dijo el señor Pryce y se relajo en su asiento – ustedes buscaran el secreto de Tali – Niangara

- ¿QUE? - dijeron todos


	2. La Misión

**Amis queridos lectores...**

_Gracias de veras por leer este nuevo fic, me alegro que tambien les guste y perdonenme la demora, tambien este lo actualizare a diario besos a Delia y a John Croaker que siguieron el anterior y vinieron a este tb MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!_

_Por cierto les anuncio complacida que el lunes es el comienzo de la segunda parte de Aventuras en Hogwarts... ESPERENLO!_

por hoy es todo ya que voy de volada a la oficina

* * *

**Capitulo 2: La Misión**

– Ustedes buscaran el secreto de Tali – Niangara

- ¿Que? - dijeron todos

- No puede ser – murmuro Hermione comprendiendo parte – pero... tenemos que...

- La cosa no es lo que usted piensa simplemente señorita Granger – atajó Pryce – es mas compleja de lo que imagina

- Ok ¿entonces? – pregunto Draco quien había oído algo de la leyenda

- Hay un grupo del cual solo sabemos que dicen ser seguidores del culto a los Dioses de Tali – Niangara, la mayoría solo son muggles _Voudounistes _– dijo Pryce – pero tenemos leves evidencias de que hay algunos magos involucrados, el hecho es que están formando un grupo altamente peligroso para obtener el control mediante la magia negra y antiguos rituales africanos del _Voudoun _– agarró aire para tranquilizarse – es de riesgo la misión por lo que todos ustedes tendrán que primer decidir si aceptan y luego tendrán que trabajar en conjunto para recabar información, evidencias, si es necesario se harán pasar por nuevos iniciados – Hermione se estremeció – Si cuentan con suerte, podrían conseguir ese objeto que ellos anhelan así desbaratar los planes de la Orden y arrestar a los magos involucrados

Todos guardaron silencio unos momentos hasta que Draco se atrevió a romperlo

- ¿Estamos hablando del Vudú Haitiano? – Preguntó – ¿de los rituales negros traídos de Guinea hace varios siglos?

- Si señor Malfoy, para los Haitianos el _Voudoun_ es su fe, su religión y todos participan si distinción de color, han de viajar a New York para recabar información en un circulo en el cual hemos infiltrado a uno de nuestros hombres, pero por el momento no me es permitido decirles mas a menos que decidan aceptar

- Yo acepto – dijo Harry irguiéndose

- Yo también – dijo Draco y a su lado, Blaise y Pansy asintieron también

- Yo acepto claro – dijo Ginny y su hermano meneó la cabeza, no quería que su hermanita se arriesgase así pero asintió para apoyarla

- Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente – dijo Luna seria

- Pueden contar conmigo – dijo sin titubear Hermione y Neville la miró y también asintió

- Eso significa que ustedes nueve aceptan, me alegra mucho ya que todos y cada uno tienen una parte importante – dijo satisfecho Pryce – deben partir mañana a New York pero les pido varias cosas

Pryce hizo un movimiento de varita y aparecieron un pizarrón que llevaba escrito varios puntos

La Misión es secreta por lo cual no debe ser mencionada a nadie aparte de ustedes mismos

Cualquier cosa que lleven debe ser protegida contra extraños e incluso contra muggles, pero mientras mas información recaben mejor

No tiene tiempo especifico de duración, puede llevar semanas e incluso meses por lo cual deberán congeniar entre si

- Entonces mañana nos vamos a New York, pero si mal no intuyo deberemos también ir a Haití y Guinea en busca de pistas y demás – dijo Harry

- Exacto señor Potter – dijo Pryce – todos los caminos conducen a Roma

- Deberemos infiltrarnos en círculos muggles ¿verdad? – preguntó Pansy

- Exacto, el señor Potter y la señorita Granger tienen perfecta desenvoltura en ese mundo así que en esos momentos ellos tomaran las riendas y ustedes les seguirán la corriente con la mayor discreción posible – dijo Pryce

- Entonces ¿Es posible que tengamos que hablar con los nativos en creole, francés y quizá algún otro idioma o dialecto – dijo Blaise – para eso me pidió que aprendiese Creole hace tres meses?

- Me esta entendiendo... además de lenguas africanas, latín y otras lenguas muertas – dijo Pryce

- ¿Podremos usar la magia en New York o tenemos que tramitar algo por el ministerio de allá? – pregunto Ron

- Podrán usar la magia en cualquier circunstancia e incluso si su vida se ve amenazada y no les queda de otra, frente a muggles – afirmo Pryce – ¿alguna otra duda?

- ¿como iremos? – Preguntó Luna - ¿en Traslador?

- No, irán en avión para ser lo mas discretos, como un grupo de amigos a vacacionar y compras... ya saben – dijo Pryce

- ¿avi que? – dijo Draco sin comprender

- Volar a lo muggle señor Malfoy – dijo Pryce – aquí tienen sus billetes de avión, nos tomamos la molestia de comprárselos en primera clase, el vuelo parte del aeropuerto de Heathrow a las 7pm de mañana – dijo mientras repartía los boletos

- Yo no sé como llegar – dijo Neville

- No hay inconveniente, alquilé dos vehículos para ustedes que dejaran en el aeropuerto, la señorita Granger tiene licencia para conducir ¿verdad? – Ella asintió – ¿usted señor Potter?

- Si señor Pryce – dijo Harry

- Ok ustedes serán los conductores, aquí están las llaves y el funcionario al cual le entregaran los vehículos estara en la entrada internacional a las 4:30pm, partirán desde aquí del ministerio a las 3:30 p.m. – dijo Pryce

- Esto es increíble... tenemos que convivir con el hurón y demás serpientes – dijo Ron incrédulo cuando salieron de la reunión

- Convivir se queda corto – dijo Harry mostrando una llave – alquilaron un apartamento para todos, aquí llevo apuntada la dirección y... tiene toda la pinta de ser totalmente muggle

- Así que a partir de mañana nos tocara vivir juntos como una gran familia... – dijo Draco Malfoy sarcástico a Blaise y Pansy – que encantador

- Malfoy por favor – dijo Luna Lovegood adelantándose – tenemos que formar un equipo, tratemos de dejar las viejas rencillas de las casas y todo eso, han pasado muchos años y si queremos tener éxito debemos llevarnos bien, recuerda que no es una misión fácil

Todos se quedaron impresionados, el tono vago y soñador de Luna había quedado atrás y en su lugar se veía a una nueva Luna, la cual estaba completamente seria y mostraba una férrea determinación y seguridad

- Tienes razón Lovegood – dijo Blaise aceptando – si queremos salir vivos de esta, tenemos que dejar la pelea atrás

- Eso es difícil, pero haré un esfuerzo – dijo Draco tratando de aceptar que en realidad, no había alternativa

- Yo no tendría problemas en hacerlo siempre que ninguno de ustedes vuelva a meterse con nosotros – dijo Harry

- Hemos cambiado aunque tu no lo creas Potter – dijo Pansy seriamente – no estamos en Hogwarts, no tenemos quince, no somos lo que pudimos llegar a ser

- Eso es verdad! – Dijo Blaise – más bien arriesgamos el pellejo para ponernos del lado de ustedes

- Bueno, acepto, no me meteré con Malfoy ni ninguno de ustedes – dijo Ron – pero quiero recordarte la última pelea en Hogwarts – dijo a Zabini

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo – dijo Blaise – empecemos otra vez

Ginny, Luna y Hermione se miraron – Nosotras no tenemos en inconveniente en enterrar el hacha de guerra – dijo Hermione tomando la palabra por las tres

- Entonces ¿dejamos la guerra? – dijo Blaise

- Si – dijeron todos y sonrieron por primera vez en la tarde

- Entonces dejémonos de llamarnos por los apellidos – propuso Luna – simplemente de ahora en adelante seremos Ginny, Hermione, Pansy, Draco, Harry, Ron, Neville, Blaise y Luna – ah y por favor, cero peleas por quien tiene mas y quien menos y tampoco cuestiones de sangre

Draco y Blaise se miraron – esta bien – dijo Draco

Los chicos se dieron la mano todos entre si y luego se despidieron para hacer los preparativos de marcha

- Herm, Harry – dijo Ron cuando el grupo se dispersó - ¿por que no vamos a cenar todos a algún sitio para charlar un rato? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos

- Yo tengo que arreglar la casa y preparar el equipaje, además de seleccionar algunos libros que debo llevar – dijo Hermione

- Y yo debo dejar algunos asuntos arreglados aquí en el ministerio antes de irme – dijo Harry

- Bueno, está bien – dijo Ron resignado – nos vemos mañana en el Atrio a las 3

- Adiós - dijo Harry y se marcho hacia los ascensores

- Adiós Ron, nos vemos – dijo Hermione y desapareció

En una taberna del Callejón Diagon...

- Si les hubieran dicho que tenían que hacer las paces con los Gryffindors ayer... – dijo Pansy

- No lo hubiese creído jamás! – dijo Draco dándole un sorbo a su vaso de whiskey envejecido de Ogden

- Bueno, tenemos que admitir que estábamos en el mismo bando desde poco antes de salir de Hogwarts en medio de la guerra – dijo Blaise – no debía ser difícil

- Si claro... como tú jamás te metiste con ellos – dijo Pansy mordaz - ¿tú sabes cuanto llegué a odiar a Granger?

- Si, vivieron en guerra personal tú y ella – dijo Draco

- Bueno yo me voy, los dejo, haré unas compras antes de mañana y a hacer mi maleta... – dijo Pansy recordando – deberán ir a comprar unas maletas muggles, no podremos usar los baúles

- Diantre! – Dijo Zabini soltando el trago que tenia en las manos – no me di cuenta de ello

Los chicos se despidieron y mientras Draco y Blaise se quedaron para luego ir a comprar las maletas y otras cosas, Pansy se fue derecho a su casa a prepararlo todo

Por otro lado Ginny iba con Luna y Neville a comprarse algo de ropa muggle y las dichosas maletas y luego al anochecer se despidieron cada uno para su casa


	3. New York ¿A lo Friends?

**Capitulo 3: New York ¿A lo Friends?**

Al día siguiente poco antes de las 3 estaban todos en el Atrio (como era domingo nadie los vio allí)

- Hola Potter! Perdón... Harry – saludó Pansy - ¿llevas todo?

- Si claro – dijo Harry aun extrañado de que ellos se hablasen así – empaqué anoche

- Hola chicas! – dijo Blaise al ver llegar a Hermione y Ginny - ¿Como están?

- Bien Blaise – dijo con bastante naturalidad Ginny - ¿y tú?

- Bueno, algo cansado, estuve buscando anoche algunas cosas – dijo Blaise – ya saben, información en unos libros y decidí traerme algunos, quizá si les echas un vistazo Grang... Hermione – dijo más decidido – encuentres algo que sea útil para ti

- Ok no hay problema - dijo Hermione algo ruborizada al oír la tranquilidad del ex-Slytherin – aunque yo también estoy bastante cansada, estuve investigando en Internet hasta la madrugada, conseguí algunas tonterías, ojala sirvan de algo

- Hola Luna – pregunto Draco llegando y encontrando a Luna que dejaba la maleta a un lado - ¿como te fue ayer?

- Yo solo hice algunos arreglos menores – dijo Luna sin dar detalles – en la casa y preparando la maleta

En ese momento llego Neville por la chimenea que estaba al lado de Draco y Luna y los cubrió de ceniza, ambos se miraron y se echaron a reír mientras Luna se aproximaba a la chimenea a ayudar a Neville

- Hola! – Dijo Neville al salir de la chimenea - ¿como anda todo?

- Aquí... – dijo Draco – esperando la hora para salir

- Yo creo que es mejor que vayamos saliendo, por la puerta de visitantes están los coches – dijo Hermione en voz alta y todos agarraron sus maletas y se metieron en los ascensores, llegaron a la cabina de teléfonos y salieron a la luz del sol

- ¿quieren que les diga algo? – Dijo Draco – el ministerio por fuera parece una pocilga

- Tiene que ser así para pasar desapercibido en esta zona – dijo Harry – Miren! Allí están los... ¿Camionetas?

En efecto, allí afuera los aguardaban dos camionetas color negro y vidrios ahumados, preciosas

- Vaya! Es bonito este carro muggle – dijo Blaise

- Dios... y yo que prefiero los carros pequeños para manejar – dijo Hermione, quien no era muy alta que digamos

- Bueno ¿como nos distribuimos? – dijo Neville interviniendo

- ok Hermione conduce uno y yo el otro – dijo Harry – ¿quienes se van conmigo?

Ginny, Neville, Luna y para sorpresa de todos Pansy se apuntó

- Ok, entonces Ron, Draco, Blaise conmigo – dijo Hermione y todos se dirigieron a la camioneta que les correspondía

En la de Harry; Luna, Neville y Pansy subieron atrás y Ginny adelante y en la de Hermione; Ron y Blaise atrás y Draco adelante, todos habían guardado sus maletas y arrancaron y enfilaron rumbo al aeropuerto de Heathrow a unas millas de allí

En pocos minutos llegaron y Hermione y Harry se encargaron de entregar los carros al funcionario del Ministerio que los esperaba y les hicieron señas a los demás para que los siguieran y les iban explicando el procedimiento para revisar equipaje y el billete de avión

PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 911 DE AMERICAN AIRLINES CON DESTINO A NUEVA YORK, FAVOR EMBARCAR POR LA PUERTA NUMERO 9 – se oyó por los parlantes de la sala de espera

- Me da miedo! – Dijo Ron – no se como sea esa cosa muggle

- Shhh – susurro Blaise – no digas esa palabra aquí

- Tienes razón Blaise, Gracias – dijo Ron mientras se dirigían todos al avión

Los fueron chequeando sus boletos y una bella aeromoza rubia que le hacia ojitos a cierto pelirrojo los fue ubicando en sus respectivos asientos y en la fila de cuatro quedaron Hermione en la ventanilla, seguida de Draco y Blaise y Ginny; mientras que en la fila de tres que tenían al lado iban Harry seguido de Pansy, y en la de atrás de ese mismo lado iban Ron, Luna y Neville

- ¿Que tan seguros son estos viajes? – pregunto Draco a Hermione quien se sintió algo intimidada por la forma de ser tratada por su antiguo enemigo

- Bueno, normalmente la proporción de accidentes es bastante baja – dijo Hermione – no es de preocuparse

- ¿Has viajado en esto antes? – insistió Draco

- Si, he ido con mis padres a Francia y a Bélgica en avión – dijo Hermione - ahh y fui sola hace dos meses a Cancún

- Que tal es ¿Cancún? – pregunto Draco tratando de entablar conversación

- Bueno, es precioso, es todo sol y playa, tiene unos sitios muy bellos – dijo Hermione

- ¿Te sientes mal Ginny? – preguntó Blaise notando la tensión de la chica

- Es que admito, no me siento muy cómoda usando este medio – dijo Ginny con las manos aferradas a los reposabrazos

- No te preocupes, mira a Hermione o a Harry, están relajados, si ellos que conocen esto lo están, nosotros podríamos hacer lo mismo – dijo Blaise

Draco, Ginny y Ron se tensaron cuando el avión despegó pero luego Ron se echó a dormir y los demás siguieron conversando tranquilamente el resto del vuelo

- SEÑORES PASAJEROS, LES ANUNCIAMOS QUE LLEGAREMOS AL AEROPUERTO DE LA GUARDIA EN UNA HORA

- por fin – dijo Hermione – si hay algo que detesto son los vuelos largos, me fastidia estar cinco horas o mas en el avión

Al final el avión aterrizó y los chicos procedieron a bajar, Ron aun estaba nervioso y temblaba ligeramente, mientras que a los demás ya se les había pasado el susto. Se dirigieron a la cinta y recogieron cada cual su equipaje y al fin salieron a la calle

- Bueno, tenemos que tomar taxi, aquí apunté la dirección en dos papeles, no cabremos todos en un solo coche – dijo Harry

Hermione se acerco a la parada de taxis y pidió tres taxis y repartió a los chicos: Harry con Pansy y Neville, Hermione con Draco y Luna; Blaise con Ginny y Ron y por fin llegaron a la dirección, Subieron por el ascensor hasta llegar al apartamento

- Bueno, casi llegamos – dijo Hermione – tomen el ascensor, piso 45

- ¿PISO QUE? – chillaron todos menos Harry que ya sabía, pero igual no le hacia gracia

- Denle gracias a Merlín todopoderoso que no nos tocó un piso 90 o cerca – dijo Hermione

Los chicos subieron sin embargo a nadie le hacia gracia subir tantos pisos, pero Nueva York es la ciudad de los rascacielos así que ¿que otra cosa podían esperar?

Los chicos subieron por los ascensores, Harry abrió la puerta de departamento y los hizo pasar, al entrar él mismo de último cerro la puerta

- Bueno chicos – Dijo Harry – bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar por un tiempo indeterminado

- Vamos a vivir 9 personas en un apartamento – pregunto Luna - no crees que somos como que ¿muchos?

- El apartamento fue modificado con magia – dijo Harry – por si no lo sabían, este que debería medir 310 mts cuadrados es casi el doble, hay nueve habitaciones con su baño cada uno.

- O sea, ¿todos tendremos nuestra propia habitación? – Dijo Blaise – esta bien

- Esto me recuerda a Friends – dijo Hermione sonriendo – solo que esto se volvió mas complejo

- ¿que es friends? – pregunto Ron

- Una serie americana de TV – dijo Hermione – solía verla las pocas veces que estuve en casa mientras estudiábamos en Hogwarts

- Bueno yo no sé ustedes pero yo me voy a dormir – dijo Ginny consultando se reloj – estoy rematadamente cansada y ya es medianoche

- No Ginny, son las cuatro, aun tienes la hora de Londres – dijo Hermione mirando el reloj de pared

- Peor – dijo Draco – mejor cada quien a su habitación y por lo menos, no nos levanten temprano por la mañana

Se enfilaron al pasillo y cada quien tomo habitación, Ron tomo la primera y se metió directo, la segunda la tomo Luna, la tercera la tomo Neville, la cuarta la tomo Ginny, la quinta Blaise, la sexta la tomo Pansy, la séptima la tomo Harry, la octava la tomo Hermione y la novena y ultima fue la de Draco. En menos de 30 minutos ya todos estaban en brazos de Morfeo y con los pensamientos más revueltos que la noche anterior.


	4. La ciudad oscura

Hola mis queridos lectores, me alegro ¡Tengo un nuevo lector! eso es muy bueno gracias...

Bueno respondo y como premio hoy sabado les doy un capi mas...

John Croaker: Tu maquiavelica escritora esta feliz, el lunes empiezo a publicar Aventuras en Hogwarts II que es la continuacion de la anterior y pasndo mi fin de semana alegre con dos rw, la historia en si es totalmente surrealista pero la quise asi espero no les parezca mal... de todos modos cuenta que ellos tienen 23 años...estan conscientes de lo fundamental de llevarse bien y en realidad, han cambiado con los años... es algo factible

zerocool: Hola, bienvenido a mi fic! No te preocupes que el fic ya lo termine hace diez dias y claro quelo publicare completo, no te puedo responder que es Tali aun, pero a medida que el fic avanza se va explicando todo no te preocupes, pero ¿No es bueno revelarlo todo desde el principio! asi que paciencia que todo viene a su tiempo

espero que sigan leyendolo y opinando al respecto

besis de Venezuela de su humilde escritora

_**Claudia Granger

* * *

**_

**Capitulo 4: La ciudad oscura**

A la mañana ninguno se quería levantar, la primera que lo hizo fue Hermione y se dirigió a la cocina, el Jet-Lag la había afectado de tal manera que se levanto a la misma hora que en Londres a las 7 y fue al refrigerador a ver que había para comer, se dio cuenta que obviamente estaba vacío y como no sabia realmente los conjuros de cocina decidió recoger su abrigo y salir al supermarket mas cercano

- ¿A donde vas? – pregunto Draco Malfoy saliendo de su habitación

- Tengo que ir al súper, no hay nada en la despensa ni en la nevera – dijo Hermione

- Ok, no entendí¿Te acompaño? – Propuso – Me gustaría ver la ciudad

- Te recuerdo que esto no es un viaje de placer, estamos aquí por una misión – dijo Hermione

- No se me ha olvidado – dijo Draco – pero entonces que dices ¿te acompaño?

- Está bien – déjame avisarle a Harry mientras te arreglas

Toc toc

- Aja – susurro la voz de Harry Potter adormilado

- Soy yo Hermione – dijo ella

- pasa – dijo el aun medio bostezando

Hermione entro y se sentó en la cama de Harry

- Quería avisarte que voy a comprar comida, pero voy a aprovechar e iremos por Brooklyn para revisar la zona - dijo Hermione – tengo algunos datos de la comunidad Haitiana y la mayoría vive allí

- ¿Iremos? – Dijo Harry – yo no me pienso levantar aun

- No, voy con Draco – dijo Hermione – nos vemos mas tarde

Le dio un beso en la frente y salió del cuarto, al llegar a la sala encontró a Draco completamente listo

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Draco

- Si, claro – dijo y sacando su llave abrió la puerta y ambos salieron a la calle

- Vamos a Brooklyn ¿verdad? – dijo Draco mientras bajaban por el ascensor

- ¿como lo sabes? – Preguntó Hermione algo sorprendida - ¿me oíste?

-No, solo que se que no desaprovecharías ninguna oportunidad para adelantar la investigación – dijo Draco – te conozco bastante bien Hermione Granger

Ella se limitó a sonreír y tomaron un taxi rumbo a Brooklyn, al llegar buscaron el súper e hicieron las compras, al final cargados de paquetes volvieron al apartamento

- Hermione! – Exclamó Harry – te tengo noticias

- ¿Cuales? – dijo ella dejando las bolsas en la cocina

- Averigüe en varios libros y creo que tengo un par de datos, la mayoría los considera leyenda pero concuerdan con la historia, en el siglo XVIII salió de Guinea un cargamento de negros rumbo a Haití, los cuales iban a trabajar de esclavos en las plantaciones que los franceses habían iniciado en la isla, en uno de ellos paso algo horrible, no se sabe que, pero lo que vieron, trastorno tanto sus vidas que dejaron el trafico de esclavos y no volvieron a hacer el triángulo nunca mas, trataron de establecerse en Haití pero en menos de dos meses habían desaparecido sin dejar ningún rastro, no se volvió a saber nada de ellos.

- ¿algún ritual _Vudú_? - preguntó Hermione - ¿sacrificio?

- No lo se, pero habrá que averiguar, pues el rumor es que habían varios brujos africanos en el viaje y organizaron eso ¿Un secuestro¿Una revuelta? Algo fue indudablemente y habrá que ahondar – dijo Harry

- Bueno ya veremos de que se trata, tengo que preparar el almuerzo – dijo ella

- ¿Y a ti como te fue? – preguntó Harry

- Fui a la _Belle Creole_ – dijo Hermione – con el pretexto de comprar un par de botellas de _Clairin_ y de paso conocer mas de cerca el terreno, a los que nos atendieron pensaron que éramos conocidos de algún _haïtien_ pero el acento nos delató ¿Blaise sabrá hablar _Creole_? Pues el francés casi no lo usan entre ellos – preguntó Hermione

- No se, se le preguntará – dijo Harry mientras ayudaba a Hermione a preparar la comida

Draco y Neville estaban preparando un par de pociones, usando un fuego flotante y hechizando el caldero también, dado que Ginny les pidió el favor para que tuviese poción lista y guardada, Blaise revisaba un par de libros en un rincón, Ron seguía roncando en su habitación y Luna, Ginny y Pansy charlaban un rato tranquilas en la recamara de Ginny mientras se hacían tratamientos de belleza que les enseñaba Parkinson.

Al final Hermione y Harry terminaron de cocinar y llevaron las fuentes a la mesa del comedor y todos se sentaron a la mesa

- Blaise quería preguntarte algo ¿sabes francés y creole¿O al menos Creole? – le pregunto Harry

- Ambos – dijo Blaise mientras se servia – por los Haitianos no se estresen, que estoy seguro que la cabeza de esto no viene de allí – dijo mientras se servia – algo me dice que la cosa no será nada fácil

- Nadie pensó que fuera fácil... menos con la Séptima Orden – dijo Draco y Luna sonrió

- La séptima... LA SEPTIMA ORDEN! Eso es! – exclamó Hermione sobresaltándose – oh rayos...

- De que están hablando? – Preguntó Neville – siempre soy el ultimo en enterarme de todo

- La Séptima Orden es una secta súper secreta que esta siguiendo los pasos del culto a los dioses de Tali – Niangara – dijo Luna seria – solo se para entrar se debe cometer un crimen, asesinato, violación o incesto y guardar la prueba para los jefes de la secta, así garantizar su silencio.

- Eso es horrible! – exclamó Ginny

- Pero yo tengo una pequeña teoría – dijo Draco – me parece que aunque los que iniciaron esto fueron blancos el meollo, la parte sucia esta en los iniciados Haitianos, ellos lo han aceptado como parte del culto a _Legba_ creen que con ello, llegaran a agradarlos realmente al ser apoyo de sus hermanos africanos, sin darse cuenta de todo lo que hay detrás

- Eso significa que para cazar a los jefes deberemos iniciarnos o al menos parecerlo – dijo Harry – pero supuestamente para entrar necesitamos usar a nuestro contacto aquí, el cual han pasado 8 horas y no se ha reportado – dijo Harry serio

- Yo pienso que debemos estudiar por un lado los ritos _Vudús_ y por otro averiguar acerca de Tali – Niangara – dijo Luna – Quizás deberíamos buscar introducirnos en algún _Houngfor_ de ser posible

- ¿_Houngfor_? – pregunto Ron

- Así se les dice a los aquelarres de los _Voudounistes_ – contestó Hermione

- ¿Quien le tocara ser la próxima _Hounsi_? – Dijo Luna – Quizá cualquiera de nosotros podría

- Vuelvo a preguntar ¿que es Hounsi? – dijo Ron

- así se les llama a las sacerdotisas iniciadas en los misterios de los _Loa_ – dijo Draco – lo Loa son los dioses, hacen bailes y demás

- Ninguno de nosotros somos de raza negra – dijo Blaise - ¿como hacernos pasar por un Haitiano?

- Ok¿tu eres un mago verdad? – dijo Luna impertérrita

- Claro, poción multijugos – dijo Neville

- Para ello tenemos que empezarla ya – dijo Harry – no podremos perder meses así solo esperando que madure la Multijugos, además que el que se infiltre deberá conocer el _Vudú_ para que sea creíble su historia

- Ok pero si empatamos las piezas tenemos un pequeño problema – dijo Ginny interviniendo – Blaise es el único que habla Creole aquí, pero sobre el Vudú conocen Draco, Hermione y Luna, sin embargo para hacerse pasar por una _Hounsi_ debería ser mujer ¿La poción multijugos haría todo eso?

- Claro que si, si usamos el cabello de una mujer negra – dijo Neville – podría cambiar de sexo mientras la beba

- pero seguimos con un problema – dijo Ron – Blaise no sabe nada acerca del Vudú y no creo que puedan enseñarle en tan poco tiempo como para que aparente haber nacido, crecido y vivido toda su existencia en esa fe

- El _Vudú_ es la cosa mas horrorosa de la cual he sabido en mi vida – dijo Hermione – ellos hacen libaciones de sangre en los _Loa_ ¿quien de ustedes tiene estomago para algo así?

- No veas los métodos de tortura de los Mortífagos – dijo Draco pensativo – son aterradores, retorcidos

- Creo que debemos planear con cuidado lo que haremos – dijo Harry


	5. Macandal

**HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES HOY YO POR AQUI CON UN NUEVO CAP DE ESTE MISTERIO**

_y antes que nada besos a John Croaker y Delia mis queridos seguidores fieles (por cierto, llore de emocion al ver su minisite **John tienes 5 historias favoritas ¡Y tres son mias! fenomenal!** eso me llena de orgullo, delia, como no estas registrada no podre acceder al tuyo aun, besos igualmente y no hay rollo por tu internet)_

_PD La continuacion de Aventuras en Hogwarts esperara hasta mañana que se me olvido en la ofi el disquette con el documento y ya estoy actualizando en el cyber...sorry por esa

* * *

_

**Capitulo 5: Macandal**

Dos días después de llegar a Nueva York el contacto de los chicos se reportó de la manera más inusual...

- Ginny! – La llamó Pansy – ¿no vas a apurarte? Me gustaría aprovechar para visitar varias tiendas en la calle 57

- les recuerdo que las necesitamos aquí a mas tardar tres horas – aviso la voz de Harry – vamos a ir por el barrio en grupos

- Si Harry ya sabemos – dijo Ginny

Ambas chicas salieron, pero en la puerta del edificio sucedió algo, un hombre de complexión recia y tez _Griffon _tropezó con ellas

- Disculpe! – exclamó Ginny al ser sujetada por Pansy para evitar que cayese al suelo, pero el misterioso hombre se limitó a mirarla a los ojos y se marchó, al verle alejarse las chicas se percataron de un pequeño papel a sus pies y Pansy rápidamente lo recogió, lo abrió y leyó:

_Hoy, 5pm La Belle Creole_

_Macandal _

- Hemos encontrado a nuestro contacto – dijo Pansy satisfecha

- Yo diría que el nos ha encontrado a nosotras, pues el supo a quien dejarle la nota – replico Ginny

- Mejor subamos a decírselo a Harry – dijo Pansy – es prioridad

Ambas chicas se devolvieron y llegaron al apartamento

- ¿Paso algo? – pregunto Neville al verlas entrar mientras estaba enfrascado en un grueso volumen de "Venenos y antídotos a base de plantas y animales"

- Hallamos a Macandal – dijo Pansy – y tenemos cita con el

- ¿Lo hallaron¿¿Como saben que era de verdad él? – pregunto Draco adelantándose a ver

Pansy por toda respuesta le tendió la nota y Draco la leyó y saco su varita, murmuró un hechizo y el papel quedo intacto; al ver esto sonrió y se la entrego a Harry quien lo miraba expectante

- No se preocupen, solo comprobaba que es autentica – dijo Draco como respuesta a las miradas de todos – recuerden que no podemos confiar plenamente en lo que no conocemos

- Tienes razón – dijo Hermione entrando al salón

- ¿tu donde estabas? – preguntó Harry y Draco al unísono

Hermione sonrió – naturalmente estaba investigando más acerca del vudú

- ¿Hallaste algo importante? – preguntó Blaise que salía de su dormitorio donde había ido a darse un baño

- Información que deberían saber todos – dijo ella – especialmente el que vaya a hacerse pasar por una nueva _Hounsi _

- Ok a ver, dínosla – dijo Draco

- Bueno para empezar, deberían conocer que los _Voudunistes_ tienen un panteón de dioses demasiado grande, la mayoría adora a _Sin-Jac, Erzulie, Damballah Wedo_, a _Baron Samedi, Baron le Croix_, todos y cada uno de ellos tiene personalidad propia y si se presentan en el _Houngfor_ en medio de los _Loa_, la _Mambo_ o sacerdotisa o según el caso, el _Houngan _o sacerdote, poseen al que preside, todos los presentes sabrán que dios es – dijo Hermione

- Ok, empieza por hablarnos un poco de cada uno a ver si nos lo aprendemos – dijo Blaise algo asustado – no parece fácil

- De hecho, no lo es, será difícil aparentar tener dominio sobre esa situación tan atípica para nosotros – dijo Hermione

- Saldremos adelante, entre todos lo lograremos – dijo Harry con convicción

- Continúo, los dioses son de ambos sexos, _Erzulie_ por ejemplo, es la mas sensual, cuando ella se presenta en los _Loa_, _Sin–Jac_ es mas guerrero, la _Mambo_ o el _Houngan_ suelen usar una espada cuando el los posee en medio del ritual – dijo Hermione – los _Loas_ normalmente suelen hacerse de noche en espacios que se destinan a ello, por lo general propiedad del _Houngan_ o la _Mambo_ y se llevan ofrendas para los _Loas_ por parte de todos los asistentes, aunque no bailen para los dioses sino que se mantengan como espectadores, también suelen hacer un sacrificio de animales para entregarle la sangre en ofrendas y agradarles, así lograr que los dioses bajen hasta ellos

- Ok – dijo Ginny – dejémoslo aquí hoy para poder procesar, además, miren la hora que es ¿quien de nosotros ira a la cita con Macandal?

- Yo iré – dijo Blaise – me imagino que el solo hablara _Creole_

- Yo también iré – Dijo Hermione

- ¿por que no vamos todos? – dijo Neville

- Es demasiado arriesgado, no podemos hacer visible a todo el grupo – dijo Draco – yo también iré, los demás se quedaran aquí

- Yo quiero ir – dijo Harry

- Pero por una vez, quienes deberíamos ir somos Blaise, ella y yo – dijo Draco – quédate aquí mientras tanto, ve averiguando mas sobre las costumbres haitianas y el vudú

- Esta bien – dijo Harry a regañadientes – pero por favor, cuídala – dijo refiriéndose a Hermione – no quiero que nada malo le pase

- Lo haré, descuida – dijo Draco con seriedad

Blaise salio seguido de Draco y Hermione al frío de la calle, Hermione detuvo un taxi y le dio la dirección de Brooklyn a la cual se dirigían

- Nueva York es una ciudad interesante – dijo Draco admirando el paisaje de Manhattan, es muy diversa y relativamente nueva

- Si la comparas con Londres o Edimburgo claro que si – dijo Hermione

- ¿a donde nos dirigimos Herm? – preguntó Blaise

- a Brooklyn te lo digo por enésima vez – contestó Hermione

- ¿Herm? – Dijo Draco con una sonrisita - ¿desde cuando tanta familiaridad?

- Cállate Malfoy – dijo Blaise

Hermione se limito a mirarlos en su duelo de miradas y prefirió no decir nada

- Ya llegamos señores – anunció el taxista

- ¿Cuanto le debemos? – pregunto Hermione adelantándose

- Diez con 50 – le dijo el taxista

Hermione saco un billete de diez y uno de un dólar y se los entregó sin decir mas nada

- El dinero muggle es tan extraño – dijo Blaise

- No es extraño, son dólares americanos y deja de mencionar la palabra esa - dijo Hermione algo irritada – recuerda que no estas en nada mágico

Draco le lanzó a Blaise una mirada que decía –"Ella tiene razón" y Blaise frunció el entrecejo algo contrariado

- Bueno, vamos a ver que nos tiene – dijo Hermione y puso un pie adentro del local

Al entrar, todos se quedaron callados, no era usual que tres _Blancs_ entraran en un local de _Neg' _pero ellos no se inmutaron y se sentaron en una mesa apartada del local

Un camarero se acerco y se dirigió a ellos

- Mucho gusto, Macandal – dijo el mismo _Griffon _que había tropezado con las chicas unas horas antes


	6. Planes

**Hola mis queridos lectores...**

_como veran otro capitulo mas y a contestar los reviews pero antes una pregunta ¿Nadie aparte de delia y John Croaker lee esta historia? No sean vagos he visto en los hits que la han leido pero nadie mas dice nada ¿a los demas no les gusta? Mmm Buaaaaaaaaaaaa (llanto) Dejen reviews ustedes tambien aunque sea para quejarse de lo atroz de la historiaaaa_

_delia: Te dire algo, la nota es importante...y aqui veras si es autentica o no, si, el fic es mas duro a medida que avanza (espero no me maldigan por lo que pasara mas adelante)_

_John Croaker: Se que es algo dificil de entender, pero como tu ya descubriste, explicare todo poco a poco, quiero que vivan la historia como Longbottom y Ginny ya que ellos son los menos enterados de todo¿por que use el Vudú? Me parece que es un tema desarrollable, comoiras viendo claro que le meti HP pero todo lo que veas es fruto de mis investigaciones acerca de la materia (pienso empezar a hacer fics HP tematicos, este ej es Vudú..quiza use otros) Trato de ser lo mas original en mis historias y por ello busco un tema que pueda ser interesante y desconocido a la vez_

**jejejej Bueno eso es todo amigos (risa de Bugs bunny)** (si ya se que estoy loca)

* * *

****

**Capitulo 6: Planes**

Macandal estuvo con ellos un par de horas contándole que al parecer, había un pequeño grupo, desconocido por supuesto, que están en pleno contacto con los mas altos dirigentes de la Orden y que estaban en plena cacería de traidores, la mayoría de los cuales desaparecían misteriosamente, les narro con lujo de detalles que había un profesor de la Universidad de Columbia que andaba realizando una serie de investigaciones acerca de las practicas del Vudú

- No cree que podría estar en riesgo al habernos proporcionado esta información – dijo Hermione en susurros – ¿No seria peligroso para usted?

- No lo creo, tengo tiempo aquí y se perfectamente en que terreno estoy metido – le dijo – pero seria bueno que se fueran, cualquier cosa yo diré que ustedes son un grupo que trata de ayudar a Haitianos a huir de la isla y establecerse aquí

- Entendido – dijo Blaise – apoyaremos la versión

Los chicos se fueron a tomar el taxi de regreso a Manhattan, mientras meditaban lo sucedido, y, aunque ninguno lo fuera a admitir, tenían muchos datos que al final y al cabo, no conducían a ninguna parte, finalmente llegaron al apartamento ante las miradas expectantes de todos y empezaron a referir la conversación

- Pero no creen que deberíamos ir a la dichosa universidad esa a conseguir al profesor, quizá tenga algo que nos interesa – dijo Draco

- Tenemos que ser cautos, si vamos detrás de todos, podría ser sospechoso – dijo Harry

- Bueno, eso también es cierto – admitió Draco – pero debemos recabar la mayor parte de la información, estamos en blanco aun

- Y creo que para ello el encanto femenino es fundamental – dijo Pansy

- ¿de que hablas? – pregunto Harry

- De que Hermione, Ginny y yo nos hagamos pasar por estudiantes en esa Universidad y con nuestros encantos femeninos sacarle información a ese profesor – dijo Pansy

- ¿se volvieron locas? – dijo Blaise

- Fíjate que a mi no me parece mala idea, al fin y al cabo, los hombres pierden el juicio por ir detrás de una falda – dijo Hermione

- Hermione ¿te sientes bien? – pregunto Draco aun impactado

- Claro que me siento bien – dijo Hermione – solo digo algo que es tan cierto como que existe Cosmopolitan

- ok quien eres tú y donde dejaste a mi Hermione – dijo Harry agarrando la broma al vuelo

- Jaja Potter muy gracioso – dijo Hermione sarcástica – no, en serio, yo creo que seria buena idea que vayamos las tres y tratemos de averiguar que hay detrás

- Si pero tendrán que dejarlo para mañana – dijo Draco – ya es de noche

- Eso es cierto – dijo Hermione consultando su reloj – ya son las 9

- Buen ¿por que no nos retiramos a dormir y mañana seguimos? – propuso Harry y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo

Al día siguiente durante el almuerzo...

- algo me dice que vamos a parar a Haití en la búsqueda – dijo Harry sintiéndose algo frustrado al ver que realmente no habían avanzado nada

- Yo creo que nos toca el triangulo completo Potter – dijo Draco tomando un sorbo de vino

- ¿el triangulo? – pregunto Harry sin comprender

- Se refiere al viaje Nueva York – Haití – Guinea – respondió Hermione en el acto

- Por lo que veo, también nos tocara meternos en algún _Houngfor_ – dijo Blaise – si no, no veo como recabaremos pruebas

- Tienes razón – dijo Harry – tenemos que hacer lo que sea y si eso incluye irnos a África, pues será

- Ir a Haití será horroroso – dijo Pansy – hacernos pasar por turistas es meramente imposible

- ¿por que¿La gente no va a vacacionar allá? – pregunto Ron

- Por supuesto que no, es el país mas pobre del hemisferio, es duro decirlo en voz alta pero entre el Sida y la pobreza reinante, eso es una gran _Favela_ – dijo Hermione – la _Favela_ más grande de este lado del mundo

- Ok me dejan el lenguaje internacional y explican que es ¿_Favela_? – pregunto Draco

- En Brasil les llaman así a los barrios que concentran a la gente pobre, las casas son construidas con desechos o se encuentran en muy mal estado – dijo Hermione respondiendo a su pregunta

- Bueno, terminamos de comer para ir a la Universidad de Columbia a buscar al profesor – Dijo Ginny suspirando - ¿Quien lo diría? De San Mungo vine a parar a Nueva York como refuerzo de un auror en una misión

Las chicas se levantaron y luego de mandar todos los trastos a la cocina con la varita salieron dejando a los demás, Harry, Draco y Blaise volverían a encontrarse con Macandal en una taberna de Little Italy para despistar un poco

- Una cosa que no sabemos ¿Macandal es un brujo _vodouniste_ muggle haitiano o un mago como nosotros? – pregunto Draco intrigado cuando iban en camino a su encuentro

- No lo se, quizá nunca lo sepamos pero no me parece adecuando preguntarle – dijo Harry – sea cual sea la respuesta

Las chicas por su parte, usaron sus encantos femeninos y pronto lograron pasar al despacho del Profesor A. J. Smith

- Adelante – dijo la voz del profesor Smith

- Buenas tardes – dijeron las chicas con suma coquetería, el profesor se vio momentáneamente turbado por la presencia de las féminas en su despacho y instintivamente se paso el pañuelo por la frente, para secar el inexistente sudor nervioso que creía tener

- ¿a que debo el honor de su visita? – preguntó amablemente invitándolas a sentarse

- Profesor verá – dijo Hermione tomando la palabra – somos estudiantes y estamos haciendo una investigación acerca de las practicas del Vudú haitiano y la influencia de las creencias traídas del continente negro abarcando desde el siglo XVIII hasta el presente – Hermione tomo una leve pausa – Supimos que usted es un profesor muy erudito en la materia y bueno ¿Quien mejor que usted para entrevistar?

El profesor se sintió muy halagado por el comentario y se relajó un poco en su asiento – ¿Así¿Y que es lo que exactamente quieren saber?

- Bueno profesor – Dijo Ginny con una hermosa sonrisa – todo el material y la información que pueda proporcionarnos, especialmente del siglo XVIII que es lo que menos hemos podido encontrar

- Por ejemplo, donde encontraríamos las cartas de navegación y cuadernos de abordo de los barcos negreros, quizá algunos diarios que resuman las costumbres que trajeron los esclavos a América, cosas así – dijo Hermione tratando de parecer casual

- Es muy importante para nosotros y como bueno, usted es una eminencia en la materia, sabemos que podrá ayudarnos, es muy importante, nosotras estamos tratando de conseguir una muy buena nota en esa investigación y para ello, pedimos su ayuda – dijo Pansy guiñándole un ojo al profesor

El pobre hombre ya se estaba acalorando ante las tres mujeres coqueteándole allí, y francamente, a sus 60 años de edad, tres chicas de 25 le suben la presión arterial fácil... especialmente con los escotes pronunciados de las tres que dejaban ver bastante de sus atributos, era tanto el azoramiento del hombre que sentía que Merlín le hablaba... ah no... Recordemos que el tipo era completamente Muggle así que eso esta descartado

- Esta bien, les diré una cosa – dijo el profesor asintiendo – aunque ustedes no lo crean, esta es información de riesgo, hay unas personas detrás de mi desesperadas por que les de unos datos de esos que me piden pero a ustedes no se los voy a negar – dijo con una tímida sonrisa y sacó un cuaderno de un sitio escondido en su despacho y se lo entrego a Pansy – denle un buen uso y otra cosa, si quieren mas información, el mejor sitio es la Biblioteca de Port-au-Prince, allí hay documentos de larga data y de allí saque yo la mayor parte de mis investigaciones

- Muchísimas gracias profesor – dijo Ginny

- Bueno, para mi seria un placer volver a verlas, en cuento terminen su investigación claro – dijo con nerviosismo el profesor Smith

- Cuente con ello profesor – dijo Hermione radiante de alegría

- Hasta luego – dijo Pansy acercándose un poco a el y susurrándole – espero nos volvamos a ver pronto... profesor

Las chicas salieron y en cuanto tomaron el taxi para volver soltaron la carcajada: "Lo que hace un buen escote!"


	7. Muerte

**Capitulo 7: Muerte**

-De verdad que el pobre hombre no pudo concentrarse solo viendo el escote de Pansy – decía Hermione – eso estuvo fenomenal

- Claro... como si no se hubiese relajado con la jalada que le echaste sobre "eminencia en la materia" – decía Pansy desternillándose de risa

- Bueno, falta saber que tan útil nos será la dichosa libreta – dijo Ginny recuperándose – si no "Todo nuestro noble esfuerzo habrá sido en vano"

Las chicas rieron animadamente

- ¿Sabes? – Dijo Hermione tomando la palabra – nunca pensé que podríamos llevarnos bien

- Nunca nos conocieron – dijo Pansy – ni a mí ni a Draco ni a Blaise

- Eso si, y ustedes tampoco a nosotros – dijo Ginny

- Bueno, eso quedo atrás, estamos empezando – dijo Hermione

- Por cierto ¿donde están Harry, Draco y Blaise? – pregunto Ginny al llegar al apartamento y percatándose de su ausencia

- Iban a entrevistarse de nuevo con Macandal – dijo Luna que salía de la cocina – bueno, como ninguno de ustedes estaba yo cociné la cena

- ¿Y Neville y Ron? – pregunto Ginny

- Están jugando una partida de Ajedrez Mágico, como de costumbre Ron va ganando – dijo Luna – estuvieron revisando algunos libros hasta hace poco

Pansy en ese momento se quedo rígida y Ginny Luna y Hermione la miraron, sus ojos adoptaron una expresión ausente y luego se pusieron en blanco, Hermione y Ginny se asustaron y pretendieron zarandearla pero la mano firme de Luna se los impidió

Mientras tanto en un solitario callejón de Brooklyn...

- Macandal no asistió a la reunión y eso me da muy mala espina – dijo Harry – por que no rastreamos el barrio para ver si lo hallamos

- No tenemos otra opción Harry – dijo Draco – pero no se por que presiento que no será nada bueno

_**El peligro acecha sus cabezas**_

_**Muerte y destrucción se acercan**_

_**La noche de la séptima oscuridad **_

_**Se acerca cada vez más**_

Pansy pronunció estas palabras y luego salio de su sopor visiblemente asustada

- ¿por eso fue que nos impediste tocarla verdad? – Preguntó Hermione a Luna – Por que sabias que estaba entrando en trance

- Exacto, es peligroso tanto para el que entra en trance como para en que pretende perturbarlo – dijo Luna

- Pansy ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Ginny preocupada

- No, no lo estaremos ninguno de nosotros – dijo Pansy – he visto la muerte, cerca, muy cerca

- No lo digas ni en broma – dijo Hermione – no mientras están los chicos fuera

- Harry, creo que tenemos un cadáver – dijo Blaise mirando el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo con un profundo corte en la garganta, la cual seccionó por completo

Harry Potter se inclinó en el suelo y le dio la vuelta al cuerpo: era Macandal

- Lo mataron – dijo Blaise impresionado

- Y lo mataron por traidor, por soplón – dijo Draco – supieron que abrió la boca

- ¿Por que lo dices? – preguntó Blaise

- Por la forma en que lo mataron, hicieron que se ahogase entre la sangre y el aire que no logro pasar a sus pulmones, murió desangrado y asfixiado – dijo Harry

- Y eso es el castigo tipico que se les aplican a quienes hablan – dijo Draco

- Mejor vámonos – dijo Blaise - ya esta muerto y no hay nada que podamos hacer

Los chicos se marcharon rápidamente y optaron por desaparecerse, tenían que ponerse a refugio rápido, al aparecerse en la sala del apartamento las chicas pegaron un brinco del susto

- ¿¿Qué paso? – chilló Hermione al verles llegar así

- Macandal esta muerto – dijo Blaise – lo hallamos en un callejón de Brooklyn

- Lo fuimos a buscar por que no apareció en la cita – explicó Harry – supusimos que podríamos hallarlo y así fue, solo que con la garganta abierta con un objeto sumamente filoso

- Que hipótesis sacas? – preguntó Draco a Harry

- Que estamos en lo cierto, alguien descubrió a Macandal pasándonos información, lo liquidaron por soplón, el problemas es que no sabemos si ya saben que nosotros estamos detrás de la Orden o si se trata de algo más – dijo Harry

Ginny y Luna se sentaron en el sofá, tenían que pensar y asimilar mucho aun; por otro lado Pansy estaba quieta en un rincón, con el rostro totalmente inexpresivo

- Sucede algo Pan? – pregunto cariñosamente Blaise

- Ella hizo una predicción o algo así – dijo Ginny – algo acerca de la noche de la séptima oscuridad

- ¿Hermione eso te suena verdad? – preguntó Draco al verle

- Si, pero no se exactamente de que se trata – dijo ella mordiéndose el labio, signo inequívoco de que estaba sumamente nerviosa

- Si mucho no me equivoco, la noche de la séptima oscuridad hablaba sobre el día que los muertos saliesen de sus tumbas, que los dioses les devolvieran la vida era el inicio del fin – dijo Draco haciendo memoria

- ¿como era la profecía? – preguntó Harry

Pansy tomó aire y concentrándose la repitió en voz alta

_**El peligro acecha sus cabezas**_

_**Muerte y destrucción se acercan**_

_**La noche de la séptima oscuridad **_

_**Se acerca cada vez más**_

- Bueno, lo primero es evidente – dijo Ginny – y de lo segundo se vio algo hoy, Macandal aparece muerto al día siguiente de revelarnos parte de lo que sabía

- Menos mal que registre la entrevista con Macandal, la intuición me lo hizo notar – dijo Hermione sacando una pequeña grabadora de su bolso

- ¿que se supone que es eso? – preguntó Blaise y Draco a la vez

- Es un aparato muggle que se llama grabadora – dijo Harry sonriéndole a Hermione – es ideal para grabar y tenerlo después para analizarlo ¿de donde sacaste la idea?

- Harry por dios, soy muggle ¿recuerdas? Pero te diré: CSI – dijo la castaña con orgullo

- Siempre dije que debías ser Auror – dijo Harry con satisfacción

- Ok, en resumen – dijo Pansy – ¿dices que allí tienes guardado la conversación con Macandal?

- Si – respondió Hermione

- Por lo menos – suspiró Draco – podremos oírla y analizarla, quizá haya cosas entre líneas que nos sirvan y que en ese momento no nos percatamos

- Eso es cierto – dijo Blaise

- ¿Y a ustedes como les fue? – preguntó Harry

- tenemos la libreta, con el resumen de las investigaciones del profesor – dijo Pansy orgullosa

- ¿Como pudieron obtenerla? Se supone que el tipo era acosado para que entregase esa información – preguntaron Harry y Draco

- Encantos femeninos – dijo Hermione haciéndole una seña a Ginny y Pansy quienes desabrocharon un poco sus blusas dejando ver buena parte de sus atributos, haciendo que los chicos perdieran la concentración en todo lo que no fuese aquellos tres pares de pechos

- Mu... muy buen argumento – dijo titubeando Draco al ver las pechonalidades expuestas

- ¡Lo que hace un escote! – dijo Harry y las chicas echaron a reír un momento


	8. Expédition des morts

**Hola queridos lectores del fic... aqui otro cap**

**_y antes que nada saludos a John Croaker que me dejo un review por el penultimo cap... besos

* * *

_**

**Capitulo 8: Expédition des morts**

- Pero no se les habrá olvidado borrarle la memoria ¿o si? – Dijo Harry preocupado al ver el cambio de expresión en las tres – ¿NO LE MODIFICARON LA MEMORIA?

- lo siento Harry... se nos pasó por alto – dijo Ginny dándose cuenta de su comprometedor error

- Y seria demasiado presuponer que tampoco cambiaron su aspecto ¿Ni si quiera se les ocurrió usar una poción metamórfica? – pregunto Harry inquisitorio

- n...no – susurro Hermione

- OH que maldición tan grande por todos los rayos! – exclamó Harry

- Bueno, trata de calmarte Harry que así no conseguiremos nada – dijo Draco al ver a las chicas con caras de culpabilidad

- No nos dimos cuenta de que nos haría falta, estábamos más concentradas en obtener la información que en la seguridad – dijo Pansy

- No, si ya veo – dijo Harry y salió a su dormitorio dando un portazo

- ¿Que sucede? – pregunto Ron que salía junto con Neville de su habitación, pero Luna los interceptó y se los llevó aparte para informarlos

Harry se devolvió para decirles algo a las chicas

- No se desanimen, al menos lograron obtener la libreta, falta ver que tan importante resulte – dijo Blaise acercándose a consolar a la pelirroja

- Si, pero con ello solo podría decir que estamos en grave riesgo, miren, si Macandal ha sido asesinado por pasarnos información y ellos saben exactamente que conversamos, sabrán que buscaríamos al profesor Smith, si lo buscan a el, podrían sacarle la información de que tres chicas lo buscaron y el les entrego una libreta bastante valiosa – dijo Harry – ¿se dan cuenta que estamos muy en evidencia?

- Bueno, esperemos que no sea así, y si ya nos descubrieron, ya veremos que hacer, lo primordial es no perder la calma – dijo Draco – no nos adelantemos tanto

- Hagamos algo, vamos a repartirnos y tratemos de cazar más información entre todos – dijo Blaise – yo volveré a _la Belle Creole_

En ese preciso instante un ave negra penetró por la ventana del salón y dejo caer un objeto envuelto que golpeó en el suelo, Harry y Draco se acercaron y decidieron abrir el misterioso paquete, Harry lo abrió y le pareció repugnante pero Hermione gritó y Draco palideció mas de lo normal pero se apresuró a sujetar a Hermione, quien sintió que todos sus músculos se aflojaban ante la macabra visión que los demás no comprendieron, ambos se miraron e intercambiaron una mirada de absoluta comprensión

- ¿Me pueden decir que sucede? – preguntó Blaise y Harry siguió observando el objeto que tenía en sus manos: un ataúd de madera en miniatura

- Ábrelo... – musitó Hermione – pero me parece que sé que hay dentro

Harry abrió el ataúd y adentro había unos símbolos y el dibujo de Papa Nebo, el oráculo vudú de los muertos, en el fondo del ataúd... había cenizas

- ¿Que rayos significa esto? – preguntó Harry y Blaise miró algo asqueado las cenizas

- es mucho – dijo Draco – es un ataúd pequeño, símbolo del inicio de una _expédition des morts_, alguien pagó a un _Bokor_ para que hiciera esto, y las cenizas... son la lengua de Macandal...

- Una _expédition des morts_ es cuando empiezan una especie de cacería, cuando sienten que sus secretos o algo de ellos corre peligro, por lo que intuimos que ya saben detrás de que o quien vamos – dijo Hermione algo mas recuperada del shock – un _Bokor_ es un brujo o chaman de los _Voudounistes_ y es quien normalmente se encarga de los ritos y la consagración de los tres ataúdes a Papa Nebo, el oráculo Vudú de los muertos

- Es significa... – preguntó Blaise

- Que estamos prácticamente descubiertos, ya tenemos en primer ataúd, tendremos que marcharnos ya antes de que nos envíen el segundo – dijo Draco – pues entre el segundo, que es una réplica un poco más grande que esta y el tercero, que es el verdadero ataúd con nosotros adentro, no falta mucho

- Está bien – dijo Harry - ¿Y que sugieren ustedes que se haga como siguiente pasó?

- Haití – dijo Pansy – El profesor nos dijo que si queríamos más información el mejor sitio para ello era la biblioteca de Port-au-Prince

- Y por consiguiente, si debemos huir cual corcho de limonada mejor que sea para allá – dijo Ginny interviniendo

- Ginny tiene razón – dijo Draco – tenemos que llegar al fondo de esto

- Si no nos envían a nosotros primero con todo y urna – dijo Blaise

- Esta bien, partimos mañana - dijo Harry – Pansy, acompáñame ahora a comprar los pasajes

- Seguro – dijo Pansy y agarró su bolso – vamos

Harry y Pansy salieron hacia la puerta y al cerrarse esta, se dejaron de oír sus pasos

- Yo voy a preparar algo – dijo Ginny

- Te acompaño – dijo presuroso Blaise

- ¿me vas a ayudar a cocinar? – preguntó Ginny algo mas divertida

- No, ni se hacerlo, pero al menos tendrás mi grata compañía – dijo Blaise con naturalidad

- que ego! Te pareces tanto a Malfoy – dijo Ginny y soltó una breve risa

- Dejad a Malfoy en paz, es Draco no Malfoy – dijo el aludido alegre

Hermione lo miró pero se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario

Ginny y Blaise se metieron en la cocina dejándolos solos en el balcón del apartamento

- Has cambiado – dijo Hermione, no era un comentario sino mas parecido a una afirmación – creo que realmente te desconozco

- Es cierto, no me conoces – dijo Draco mientras miraban las luces que empezaban a encenderse en todo Manhattan desde el balcón

- ¿eso es bueno o malo? – le preguntó ella

- Depende de como lo mires – dijo el – te puedo garantizar que ese patán que conociste en Hogwarts murió, murió el día que se dio cuenta de que su vida no era lo que el realmente quería ser, el día que Draco Malfoy se separó de su familia y su destino para seguir otro rumbo, el día que el señor Oscuro mató a mi madre

- No... No lo sabia – dijo Hermione titubeando – se había dicho que había sido un duelo con el Ministerio

- No, mi madre traicionó al Lord – dijo Draco suspirando al recordar – se rebeló diciendo que no quería que su único hijo siguiese los pasos de su padre

- Bueno, espero que te sientas bien – dijo Hermione con un toque de dulzura en su voz – debió ser muy duro para ti

- Bueno, no lo sé, al principio me sentí aturdido, incapaz de reaccionar y actuar por mi mismo – dijo Draco – luego me di cuenta de que si mi madre se había sacrificado para que yo no cometiese los mismos errores de mi padre, mi deber era honrarla y seguir su deseo, y pese a que llevo la marca en mi piel, me dije que eso no decidiría mi vida y me uní al ministerio

- ¿te aceptaron así? – preguntó Hermione

- Yo les pase todo lo que sabia acerca de los Mortífagos y empecé a trabajar en el mismo departamento que tu, en el Departamento de Investigaciones, puse todos mis conocimientos en Magia Oscura a disposición, pero siempre he trabajado muy escondido de los demás miembros, para mayor comodidad

- Entiendo... Draco – dijo Hermione

- Bueno, basta de hablar cosas del pasado, cosas negativas – dijo Draco – mejor pensemos en algo mas alegre, pues con las perspectivas que tenemos ya es bastante negativismo

- Chicos! – salio Neville corriendo de su recamara seguido de Ron

- Que sucede? - gritó Hermione y Draco se volvió para ver llegar a Ron y Neville

- Hemos hallado algo importante... datos sobre la llave – dijo Neville excitadísimo

- ¿la llave? – Preguntó Draco - ¿de que llave hablas Longbottom?

- La llave para los secretos de Tali – Niangara – dijo Ron – la clave para el inicio de la noche de la séptima oscuridad


	9. El semicírculo dorado

**Holas gracias a todos por leer mi fic!**

**Habeas Corpus: **me alegro que tambien te hayas animado a leer esta, si, es un fic de diferente perspectiva y me alegro muchisimo que te guste.. es algo mas complejo que los anteriores que he escrito pero igual hecho con cariño, cuidate y hasta el lunes

John Croaker: No hay problem, a veces leemos pero quedamos tan claros que no nos queda nada que decir, gracias por seguir testimioniando que lees mi fic, besos y hasta el lunes

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 9: El semicírculo dorado**

- ¿la llave? – Preguntó Draco - ¿de que llave hablas Longbottom?

- La llave para los secretos de Tali – Niangara – dijo Ron – la clave para el inicio de la noche de la séptima oscuridad

- Explícate Ronald – dijo apremiante Hermione agarrando a Ron por el brazo y llevándoselo al salón donde todos se sentaron, Draco se acerco al bar y se sirvió un whiskey doble antes de sentarse a escuchar

- Los nativos de Tali – Niangara que vinieron de Guinea en el siglo XVIII en el trafico de esclavos tuvieron un detallito que no esta registrado en ningún sitio... o si – dijo Ron – un barco negrero que hacia el triangulo en su trafico se topó con un barco llamado Hallifax, el capitán del primer barco se llamó Andrée Maniable halló que en el Hallifax paso algo horrible, el tipo era un Muggle que desconocía por completo las prácticas de los negros por lo que suponemos seria algún ritual de ese tipo lo que presenció o algo así, el hecho es que decidieron hundir el barco y llevarse el secreto a la tumba, pero al parecer uno de los negros no murió y se mezcló con los esclavos que llevaba Maniable, el Hallifax traía a los últimos sacerdotes de Tali – Niangara

- La mitad del circulo se hundió en el mar junto con el Hallifax y la otra mitad del circulo dorado desapareció, le circulo había sido partido hasta su retorno a África, hasta el retorno de sus dioses, hasta la llegada de la noche de la séptima oscuridad, hay que hallar las dos mitades del semicírculo, antes que los de la Orden – dijo Hermione – lo leí hace dos días pero no le había hallado sentido pero ahora que dicen eso...

- Entonces eso es lo que ellos buscan tan ansiosamente – dijo Draco entendiendo

- La libreta! – Exclamó Hermione – en la libreta hay algunas coordenadas de barcos hundidos en Haití, están la posible ubicación del Hallifax y por consiguiente de la mitad del círculo

- pero hay algo que no entendemos – dijo Blaise volviendo con un libro en las manos - ¿que papel juega el bendito semicírculo?

- Ellos usaban el círculo dorado para ungir al rey, al descendiente directo de sus dioses en la tierra negra, sin el, el rey no volverá – dijo Hermione

- Entonces, si la Orden esta buscando el semicírculo ¿podríamos asumir que hallaron al heredero? – pregunto Neville

- Eso creo – dijo Draco – si no lo buscaran de esa manera tan desesperada...

- Tenemos que darnos prisa – dijo Ron – nos iremos mañana mismo y por las pistas la otra mitad del semicírculo debería estar aquí

- ¿aquí¿En Nueva York? – dijo Draco, ahora sin entender

- Si, por que hay datos de que alguien importante, el poseedor de la otra mitad vivió cerca del las orillas del río Hudson, en una casa antigua que por los planos debería estar en pleno corazón de Brooklyn – dijo Blaise – me costó descifrar esa escritura y algunos trozos de mapas y otros documentos

- Entonces debemos hallarlo YA – dijo Hermione – no tenemos tiempo que perder

- La cabeza solamente – dijo Ron – estamos jugándonos la cabeza, recuerden que ya nos mandaron esa advertencia

- ¿donde dijeron que vivía el tal profesor Smith? – pregunto Draco

-En un sitio espantoso en... Brooklyn – musitó Hermione – el debe saber algo mas

- Vamos para allá entonces – dijo Blaise

- Ok, vamos inmediatamente – dijo Ron y Draco dejó el vaso en el bar y fue a tomar junto con los otros su varita

- vamos a un sitio muggle – dijo Neville incrédulo - ¿para que llevarla?

- No podemos estar seguros de nada Neville, ni siquiera de nosotros mismos – dijo Draco

- En eso te apoyo Draco – dijo Hermione dedicándole una sonrisa que el rubio devolvió

Hermione, Draco, Neville, Blaise y Ron salieron del apartamento sin avisar ni nada y se dirigieron rápidamente a Brooklyn en dirección al apartamento del profesor Smith

Mientras tanto en el apartamento Ginny y Luna discutían sobre la Orden y los planes de fuga de la ciudad en el momento en que entraron Harry y Pansy

- ¿donde están los demás? – dijo Pansy asustada

- Por que preguntas? Ellos salieron – dijo Ginny – los oí desde la cocina

_**El próximo ungido rey**_

_**Será el traidor de los suyos**_

_**La noche séptima se acerca**_

_**Y su reinado oscuro será**_

Pansy volvió a salir del trance luego de decir estas palabras

- ¿Qué? – dijo Harry

- No se... pero presiento algo... sangre horror y muerte... algo oscuro se cierne sobre nosotros – dijo Pansy tratando de recobrar el aliento y la calma – es algo que no logro entender

- Ni nosotros tampoco – dijo Ginny

- Pero me parece que los chicos no deberían haber ido, tengo un terrible presentimiento – dijo Pansy cerrando los ojos – veo... al espectro de la muerte entre nosotros hoy

- Creo que me percate de algo – dijo Luna analizando – ¿No dicen que la Orden tiene algunos magos infiltrados? Podría ser un mago oscuro y ser precisamente el futuro rey... el que va a ser coronado en cuanto encuentren el círculo completo

- Fíjate que lo que dice Luna tiene mucha lógica – dijo Harry – y también significa que debemos darnos más prisa que antes

Los chicos por otra parte iban tranquilos y confiados cuando llegaron a la puerta del profesor Smith

- Bueno, esperemos que este en casa – dijo Hermione y tocó el timbre... no sucedió nada

- me parece que no está – dijo Neville

- Debe estar, hoy no tenia clases en la Universidad, lo averigüé antes de que viniéramos – dijo Hermione volviendo a tocar el timbre

- Siempre tan precavida and eficiente – dijo Blaise con algo de sorna y Draco le dirigió una mirada dura

- Yo no creo que este en su casa – Dijo Blaise esta vez mas serio

- Pues lo averiguaremos – dijo Draco sacando su varita y apuntando a la cerradura - _Alohomora _

La puerta cedió y los chicos entraron... al llegar un olor raro invadió sus narices... un olor metálico... como descompuesto... como... sangre

- Dispérsense... saquen las varitas pero manténgalas fuera de la vista y registren uno a uno los dormitorios y demás – dijo Draco tomando la delantera

Los chicos registraron todas las dependencias de la casa y nada, pero persistía ese olor extraño en el salón

- Aquí sucede algo – dijo Blaise – todo esto está algo anormal

Cuando Hermione llego al salón sus pasos reverberaron por todo el sitio

- El piso... revisemos el piso – dijo Hermione y se dispuso a sacar con ayuda de los otros al alfombra que recubría el suelo, al descubrir el suelo de madera se veían clavos puestos a la carrera y algunas manchas púrpuras, Hermione se acerco un poco mas a una mancha cercana al borde de una de las tablas de madera del suelo

- Sangre – dijo ella – tenemos que desmontar esto, sacar los clavos, aquí hay algo raro

Blaise asintió e hizo un hechizo insonorizador y se acerco a la puerta la selló y le puso un hechizo repelente de Muggles antes de volver con los demás

- Donde habrá algún maldito martillo – murmuró la castaña enojada – no tengo ni idea de como sacar un clavo con magia

- Yo lo haré – dijo Draco y murmuró un hechizo, todos los clavos de un metro a la redonda había salido y ellos

Blaise, Neville y Ron se apresuraron a retirar las tablas y al hacerlo un terrible hedor se propagó en la habitación

- Que rayos... – murmuró Blaise al acercarse un poco mas al hoyo negro que tenían delante

- Lumos máxima – dijo Ron e ilumino con su varita

- Gárgolas galopantes! – exclamo Neville en un chillido al mirar la macabra escena

Varios cuerpos, algunos medio descompuestos se hallaban en el subsuelo del salón, uno sobre de otros y la sangre de algunos rezumaba por las rendijas entre la madera

- Que asquerosidad – dijo Blaise

- tenemos que retirarlos, desvanecerlos lo que sea y bajar a buscar que mas aparte de cuerpos habrá – dijo Hermione contendiendo el intenso asco que sentía

- Tú quédate aquí Hermione – dijo Draco

- No! iré aunque sea lo que sea – dijo Hermione decidida – no me lo vas a impedir

- Vamos a congelarlos y hacerlos levitar para salir del hueco antes de entrar – dijo Ron

- Buena idea, así no se descompondrán mas y su "aroma" no nos aturdirá – dijo Neville tapándose la nariz

- _Glacius_ – dijo Blaise y los congeló completamente – _Wingardium Leviosa_ - los saco de allí levitando con cuidado y al final había retirado nueve cuerpos

- Bueno, ahora bajaremos – dijo Hermione – pero será mejor que alguien se quede aquí por si nos pasa algo que puedan rescatarnos, Neville y Ron se quedaran, Draco Blaise y yo bajaremos

- Está bien – dijo Ron – tienes unos minutos para subir sino iremos por ustedes

Draco se metió en el agujero seguido de Hermione y de ultimo Blaise y se internaron en lo que parecía un estrecho túnel

- Buena suerte – dijo Neville y los tres marcharon rumbo a lo desconocido


	10. Les Grimoires

**Hola mis queridisimos lectores me alegro que este gustando el fic de misterio y horror **

**delia**: me alegro que hayas podido continuar leyendola e indudablemente la cosa es dificil lo unico que espero es que no me odien cuando lean lo que sigue... y sigue

**Damis Black**: Nueva lectora! bienvenida seas! te dire algo, lei una historia que me llamo la atencio y de ahi saque la idea, luego investigue en Internet acerca de los Rituales Vudú y por ultimo deje a mi imaginacion volar este fic, ojala siga gustando ya que lo hice con mucho entusiasmo

Y con ustedes otro capitulo mas...

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 10: Les Grimoires **

- Esto esta francamente asqueroso – dijo Blaise al iluminar el sitio con su varita

- shhh – dijo Hermione – hagan silencio

- me parece que esto es un pasadizo – dijo Blaise mirando un poco mas detenidamente – pero me gustaría saber que rayos hace un paso como este debajo de una casa

- ¿un pasadizo en un sótano oculto? – Preguntó Draco – No es algo lógico

- si lo dices por que no tenga lógica encontrar el cadáver del profesor junto con otros 8 mas en un sótano oculto de su propia casa, tienes razón, imagino que nada en este caso lo tendrá – respondió ella

- Pero ¿y los cadáveres? – Preguntó Blaise - ¿que sentido tienen? Por que no creo que los hayan puesto por falta de sitio

- No, hicieron algún rito ayer, esas son las huellas de que algo intentaron, no se de que tipo pero es obvio que sacrificaron al profesor y usaron cadáveres viejos – dijo Draco analizando detenidamente todo

- Lo grabaron – dijo Hermione dándose cuenta – como la mayoría son muggles, y para entrar a la Orden necesitan un testimonio fílmico o escrito, este fue el asesinato de iniciación de alguno de ellos

- ¿tu crees? – Preguntó Draco – No es que yo sepa mucho sobre asesinatos a la manera muggle pero de veras que es extraño

- Estoy convencida de ello – dijo ella – por las apariencias

- ¿Sacan cadáveres¿Los desentierran? – Preguntó Blaise - ¿para que?

- A veces para usar su sangre, o simplemente como recuerdo de ofrendas anteriores o para recordar el sentido de la Orden y la venidera noche de la séptima oscuridad, el regreso de los muertos – contestó Hermione

- Es tenebroso – dijo Blaise

- Eso es solo el principio Blaise – dijo Draco – cuando lleguemos a Haití y veas una ceremonia en un _Houngfor_ quiero saber que pensaras

Siguieron por el pasadizo hasta pasar por un agujero de lo que parecía la cañería de desagüe abandonada de la ciudad

Ron y Neville seguían a la entrada del túnel, inquietos y sin querer revisar el apartamento en busca de pistas

- Creo que se están demorando – dijo Ron

- Confiemos en ellos – dijo Neville tratando de tranquilizarlo

- No me es fácil cuando mi mejor amiga esta allá abajo – dijo Ron

Mientras tanto los chicos seguían caminando por más de 15 minutos hasta que al final hallaron un sitio antiguo lleno de cosas extrañas pero un extraño olor los aturdió

- ¿que es eso? – dijo Draco quien fue el primero en sentirse afectado

- Es gas – dijo Hermione y saco su varita – _Aspereo_ – luego su varita absorbió todo el gas y el exceso de polvo flotante - _Purificam aerus _– el aire al instante se purifico y se hizo respirable de veras

- No en vano fuiste la mejor bruja de la promoción – dijo Draco y Hermione se ruborizó un poco pero debido a la penumbra no fue notado por Draco ni Blaise

Los tres penetraron más y llegaron al final del túnel pero estaba algo bloqueado, con magia pudieron evitar los obstáculos y al final pasaron a lo que parecía una cámara subterránea

- Vengan! – Exclamó Draco al ver algo que le llamó la atención – por acá

Los tres se acercaron y se percataron de unos hoyos en el suelo, cuyas tapas tenían 8 perforaciones exactas, de una de ellas salio un gemido... algo que era como el eco de lo que alguna vez fue una voz humana, lo chicos se acercaron a levantarla pero se percataron de que era muy pesada

- No importa! – Dijo Hermione – _WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA_

- Listo – dijo al dejar por medio de la magia la tapa fuera del hoyo

Draco se asomó y se percató del hecho, era un hombre, de unos 25 años aproximadamente, uno de los sacrificios a los Dioses

- Merlín! Que horror – dijo Blaise ante lo que veía

Eran varias las criptas que ahora eran más bien osarios, pues contenían cada uno algunos huesos de hombres que habían sido metidos allí, en la pared un cuadro enorme de unos cadáveres levantándose de las tumbas todos corruptos hacia un dios sobre una nube negra que se cernía sobre todos dándole un aspecto macabro al cuadro

Hermione por su parte se había alejado al ver un cadáver, sentado en un pupitre antiguo que sostenía un libro en sus manos que decía: _**Le Grand Pentacule**, el gran pentáculo_

- Oh dios mío – musitó Hermione y siguió revisando los títulos

Había uno que decía: **_Les Clavicules de Salomón, Traduit de l'hébreux en Langue Latine par le rabbin Abognazar et mis en Langue Vulgaire par M. Barault Archevêque d'Arles_** al pie de la pagina había una fecha M.DC.XXXIV o sea, 1634

Siguió revisando los títulos de los libros en búsqueda de algo que le diera una pista, la mayoría eran en francés y estaban borrosos pero ella pudo descubrir algunos títulos importantes en Latín: **_De Occulta Philosophia libri tres; De Naturalium Effectuum Causis; Sive de Incantationibus; Staganographia; Hoc est; Ars per Occultam Scriptram Animi sui voluntatem absentibus apreriendi certa; Grimorium Verum; Lemegetin; Veterum Sophorum Sigilla et Imagines Magicae; De Septem Secundeis; Magicae et incantatem _**

Blaise se acercó junto a Hermione y juntos se pusieron a revisar los libros

- ¿Te das cuenta que tipos de libros hay aquí? – le preguntó Blaise

- Si, y no me gustan para nada – dijo Hermione revisando febrilmente

- Todos son magia negra, algunos no tanto como el libro salomónico pero son _Grimoires_ muy valiosos

- Y muy peligrosos – dijo ella

- Creo que deberíamos llevárnoslos – dijo Blaise

- Estaba pensando eso pero no se... – dijo ella dubitativa – no se si sea seguro apoderarnos de esto y menos sin saber si tienen maldiciones antirrobo

- Parecen estar en estado muggle – dijo Blaise – pero probaré

- No se... – repitió Hermione no muy segura aun

- Hagámoslo – dijo Blaise mas firme – los revisaremos con mas cuidado a ver que sacamos de útil

Apuntó con su varita al conjunto de libros y murmuró unas palabras, de su varita un rayo violeta salió y chocó con los libros pero estos permanecieron intactos

- Están libres de maldiciones – dijo Blaise seguro – Algo de provecho habrá allí

- Me imagino que para ustedes si – dijo Hermione – pero yo no utilizaría la magia oscura

- Cuando tu vida dependa de ello, no verás el color de la magia que utilizarás – dijo Blaise terminando de hechizar los libros para reducirlos de tamaño y guardárselos dentro de la gabardina que llevaba

Draco por su parte seguía revisando las criptas y al acercarse al cadáver lo detalló: era probablemente de un hombre, de unos 40 o 45 años por la osamenta, aun quedaban rastros del cabello el cual se caía a hilachas junto con los trozos de lo que algún día había sido la ropa que llevaba, miró atentamente a su alrededor y del pupitre y noto algo brillante: un medio círculo dorado

– No es por nada pero... creo que encontré la mitad del círculo – dijo Draco; Blaise y Hermione corrieron hasta donde se encontraba Draco y el esqueleto

Hermione agarro en sus manos la mitad del circulo extasiada y recorrió las inscripciones con la yema de sus dedos aun sin poderlo creer

- Es un milagro – musitó – tenemos la mitad del circulo

- Mas vale que huyamos de aquí – dijo Draco – no se por que tengo la impre... – sus palabras fueron ahogadas

**¡PUM!**

Una fuerte explosión se oyó en ese momento y todo empezó a derrumbarse un peñasco caído del techo le pegó a Hermione fuertemente en la cabeza y cayó al suelo inconsciente


	11. Un adiós

**Les doy un avance... hay mas muertes y mas cadaveres por encontrar...**

**John Croaker:** Me alegro que hayas entendido la historia, perdoname que la hiciera asi pero era para mantener la intriga ojala te siga gustando y no grites, chilles, o llores en el peor de los casos con lo que seguira viniendo

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Un adiós **

- CORRAMOS! – gritó Blaise y Draco tomó a Hermione entre sus brazos y trataron de alejarse, el sitio se derrumbaba y tenían que salir rápidamente de allí

- Vamos a aparecernos, todos juntos – dijo Blaise – así llevaremos mejor a Hermione

Draco asintió y Blaise puso una mano en su hombro y se desaparecieron de allí, al reaparecer en el apartamento del profesor para buscar a Neville y a Ron pero al llegar encontraron al pelirrojo sangrando profusamente tirado en el suelo y Neville... Neville estaba muerto

- Maldición – Dijo Blaise al ver – Nos descubrieron

- Blaise tendrás que llevarte a los dos, no podemos dejar el cuerpo de Longbottom aquí abandonado solo por que este muerto

Blaise asintió y agarro a cada uno por un brazo y se desapareció rápidamente del lugar, rápido reapareció en el apartamento de Manhattan en medio del salón, Harry y Luna al verle llegar con el cadáver de Neville y Ron desangrándose a chorros gritaron de horror

- ¿Que sucede? – pregunto Pansy que salía de su habitación

- Mi hermano! – chilló Ginny al verle y corrió a su lado a tomarle el pulso

En ese momento aparecieron Draco cargando a Hermione que venia inconsciente y con una herida enorme en la cabeza

- Mione! – gritó Harry aterrado ante la escena sangrienta en sus manos

- Ay por Merlín ¿que ha pasado? – Preguntó Pansy asustada – No... No me digan

Ginny le secó la herida a Ron con un toque de varita y cuando esta se cerró se acercó a toda prisa a Neville pero Blaise se lo impidió

- No puedes hacer nada por el nena, esta muerto – dijo Blaise

Ginny aun sin creerle se acercó decidida y le tomó el pulso, efectivamente estaba muerto

- Neville... – musitó Ginny y se echó a llorar

Entretanto Draco atendía a Hermione, lo primero que hizo fue ponerla en el sofá pero en ese momento irrumpió Harry

- ¿que le sucedió a Mione? – preguntó Harry

- Justo cuando nos veníamos oímos una explosión, nos disponíamos a huir pero todo empezó a derrumbarse demasiado pronto y antes de poder evitarlo un trozo del techo que se desprendió le pegó y la dejó desmayada, yo la agarré y Blaise y yo nos desaparecimos con ella hasta el apartamento del profesor y ahí hallamos a Weasley desangrándose y a Longbottom muerto – dijo Draco mientras le limpiaba la herida a Hermione con una poción morada que saco del bolsillo de su abrigo

Ginny había terminado de curar a Ron, y lo había dejado descansando pues seguía inconsciente y se acerco a Neville y lo tapó con una manta luego de hacerle un hechizo anti descomposición

- ¿alguien puede decirme como murió Neville? – Dijo Ginny – por que de veras yo no quiero hacerle comprobaciones... no podría

- Me gustaría que se le hiciese una autopsia – dijo Harry – pero eso obviamente esta descartado así que yo lo revisaré y trataré de saber que paso

- El único que podría responderte esa pregunta es Ron – dijo Blaise – el era el que estaba con el cuando murió, no nosotros

- ¿y por que no ustedes? – dijo Pansy

Ginny salio rumbo a su cuarto y Blaise se sentó a contar todo lo sucedido desde que salieron del apartamento, mientras hablaba se iba sacando los libros y transformándolos a su tamaño original, en ese instante regreso Ginny con una botella enorme de poción la cual vertió en vasos y se las dio a Draco y Blaise para reconfortarlos, acto seguido se acerco a tomarle el pulso a Hermione pero ella solo seguía inconsciente en el sofá, ajena a todo al igual que Ron

- Eso me recuerda que gracias a Merlín me dio tiempo de reaccionar y tomar esto antes de marchar – dijo Draco, metió la mano en su abrigo y sacó el semicírculo dorado

- Lo consiguieron – dijo con una sonrisa Harry – Genial

- conseguimos eso y los libros – dijo Blaise – pero además tenias que haber visto el sitio donde los hallamos

- Encontramos un lugar que a todas vistas había sido un aquelarre, todavía tenia un cuerpo vivo en las criptas – dijo Draco

- No entiendo – dijo Harry

- Espera que Hermione despierte y te lo explicamos pero, quieren que les diga algo, debemos irnos ya – dijo Draco – antes de que den con nuestro paradero y nos liquiden a todos

Ginny volvió con los ojos húmedos y se sentó junto a Harry, Blaise, Draco y Pansy

- Fueron magos, a Neville lo mató una maldición asesina y a Ron si fue un golpe, al parecer tuvo un enfrentamiento por lo que podría ser con un muggle o un mago también, pero lo que si esta confirmado es que un mago está sobre nuestros pasos – dijo Ginny tomando un poco de Filtro de Paz para tranquilizarse

- Yo creo que deberíamos prepararnos para marcharnos lo mas deprisa posible – Dijo Harry – yo mandaré un recado a Pryce y a McDermott para informarles del deceso de Neville, Ginny quédate cuidando a Ron y Herm mientras sigan inconscientes, los demás vayan a empacar

- Ginny, yo me encargo de hacerte la maleta, tu cuida de ellos – dijo Pansy - ¿Y Luna? No le he visto en todo este rollo

- Luna había salido a hacer unas compras y se iba a entrevistar con alguien – dijo Harry mientras agarraba su gabardina del perchero al lado de la puerta

- ¿No saben de quien se trataba? – preguntó Ginny

- No, ella no nos dijo absolutamente nada – Dijo Harry – y dejen el tema y vayan a empacar, nos veremos más tarde

Harry salió del apartamento y sintió rápido el frío de la noche de ese día de finales de invierno, caía la nieve lentamente sobre las calles de Manhattan y las luces de neón de la ciudad ya estaban encendidas, suspirando, bajo por el ascensor hasta la calle y aspiró con ganas el aire frío antes de empezar la marcha; mientras caminaba recordaba a Neville desde que lo conoció el día de su ingreso en Hogwarts y los cercanos que estuvieron sus destinos, todo lo que compartieron en esos siete años y la gran amistad que se había forjado entre ellos, pero Neville ya no estaría mas, se había ido y esta vez, no había nada que Harry pudiera hacer; dio un ultimo suspiro y en un callejón algo oscuro desapareció

En el apartamento Hermione reaccionó, Draco estaba a su lado y le tenía agarrada la mano

- Draco! Como... como llegue aquí? No recuerdo nada – dijo Hermione algo aturdida aun

- No digas nada, tómate esto y te sentirás mejor – dijo y le tendió un vaso de poción, ella se lo bebió de dos tragos y se sintió automáticamente reconfortada

Ron se había levantado puesto que reacciono hacia rato, y terco como el solo, había ido a darse una ducha antes de partir

Cuando Harry llegó a la oficina del Ministerio de Magia Estadounidense, sus pasos iban automáticamente a la Oficina de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, seccional USA al llegar un mago de aspecto hosco y mirada penetrante lo esperaba

- Ya estoy aquí – dijo Harry secamente

- Esperaba que vinieras antes Potter, no ahora – dijo el mago con voz dura – Pero es fácil huir cuando se cometen tantos errores

- A que error se refiere – dijo Harry fríamente tomando asiento y mirando a su interlocutor servirse un vaso de licor

- A que tuvieron excesivos fallos, fueron sorprendidos por un muggle usando la magia, no se reportaron todos aquí como correspondía si pensaban utilizar magia y la aparición, pero sobre todo, un hombre muerto – dijo el mago sin rodeos

- Mulroney – dijo Potter – si te satisface saberlo, ya nos vamos del país y no tenemos ganas de visitarlo más

- Huyendo no cubres tus errores Potter – dijo Mulroney con una sonrisa de satisfacción – solo los haces mas evidentes

- Solo venia a informarte que nos iremos esta misma noche – dijo Harry levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta – sobre lo demás no tengo por que informarte, aunque debo presuponer que ya lo sabes y sino, no importa

- PUEDES HUIR DE TODOS PERO JAMAS HUIRAS DE TUS ACTOS Y TU CONCIENCIA POTTER! – gritó el mago llamado Mulroney – TE PESARAN TUS ERRORES HASTA EL DIA EN QUE TE MUERAS!

Harry no oyó, mejor dicho, oyó pero no se detuvo, sabia a que se refería, indirectamente lo culpaba de haber puesto en evidencia la misión y responsabilizaba a Harry de la muerte de Neville Longbottom, pero para eso, ya tenia sus recuerdos y estaba casi seguro que ese recuerdo lo perseguiría el resto de su vida


	12. Haití

**Capitulo 12: Haití**

El vuelo 701 de Air Haití salio del Aeropuerto John Fitzgerald Kennedy a las 20:00h, Harry había entregado el cuerpo de Neville a dos aurores que habían venido de Inglaterra a buscarlo, Nymphadora Tonks y un auror recién graduado de nombre Lewis McPherson, Harry no se permitió un momento de debilidad enfrente de los miembros del ministerio pero ahora, solo en el baño de caballeros del avión, estaba dejando que las lagrimas escapasen de sus ojos verdes, ser auror es una carrera riesgosa y no serlo en una misión, quizá aun mas.

- No se que hacer por él, sé que esta mal, lo veo en sus ojos – le confeso Pansy a Draco que estaba a su lado, del otro lado de Draco iba una Hermione totalmente dormida y relajada

- Pan, solo conserva la cabeza – dijo Draco – sigue allí si deseas estarlo, pero no lo presiones, no es el momento

- Es que me siento impotente, sé que se esta echando la culpa de lo de Neville y yo sé que no la tiene – dijo Pansy

- Todos lo sabemos – dijo Draco – creo que mejor le pides a la chica que te traiga una bebida

- NO! – Dijo desde el asiento de atrás Ginny – háganme el favor de abstenerse de beber que los necesito con los cinco sentidos alerta

- Si Gin – dijo Pansy – está bien

- No me gusta eso de separarnos al llegar a Haití – dijo Pansy de nuevo

- Tenemos que hacerlo – dijo Draco – Hermione, Blaise y yo iremos a casa de una _Mambo_ cerca de Port-au-Prince y ustedes cinco irán a Petionville a la casa de un hombre al que le arrendamos la quinta, estarán mejor que nosotros, se los aseguro

- No es por las comodidades materiales – dijo Pansy enojada – es que no se dan cuanta que esto se esta volviendo peligroso y estando separados somos mas vulnerables

- Si nos vamos los ocho al mismo sitio se vera sospechoso, pese a la coartada que tenemos preparada – dijo Draco razonablemente

- ok dejad de hablar del tema aquí – dijo con voz gélida Harry volviendo del sanitario – No es el lugar mas adecuado

Draco con rabia se calló la boca, sabia que Harry tenía razón y aunque ahora se llevasen bien el no iba a admitir que Potter tuviera la razón

PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 701 CON RUMBO A HAITI SE LES INFORMA QUE DEBIDO AL MAL TIEMPO REINANTE EN PORT-AU-PRINCE ATERRIZAREMOS EN JACMEL, SE LES TRASLADARA A USTEDES Y SU EQUIPAJE HASTA PORT-AU-PRINCE PARA LOS TRAMITES DE INMIGRACION CORRESPONDIENTES, PEDIMOS DISCULPAS POR LAS MOLESTIAS OCASIONADAS Y LES ANUNCIAMOS QUE EN UNA HORA ESTAREMOS ARRIBANDO A JACMEL

- ¿por que será que me da la ligera impresión de que no entendí absolutamente nada? – dijo Blaise

- No hace falta que entiendas, con que lo hagan Harry o Hermione que son los mas "entendidos" es suficiente – dijo Ginny para explicar, "que son más muggles que nosotros"

- Bueno si – dijo Blaise – pero me revienta no saber

Al llegar a Haití un funcionario vestido de militar los reviso a todos, eran un grupo muy llamativo, puesto que los únicos que iban a Haití eran ciudadanos haitianos, negros todos pero el grupo de Harry eran europeos y _blancs_, como les decían los nativos, y a Haití no se va a hacer turismo, un jeep iba delante, y los hombres con uniforme de los _Tonton Macoute_ del aeropuerto los escoltaba desde dentro de la _camionette _que los trasportaba a Port-au-Prince, a todos

- Yo me encargo – dijo Hermione

El funcionario los llamó y Hermione se adelantó y en perfecto francés les explico que eran un grupo de estudiantes ingleses que venían a hacer un trabajo de grado, el funcionario la oyó sin poner reparo pero ella algo incomoda usó sus encantos femeninos y lo llevo aparte

- ¿que cree Hermione que esta haciendo? – dijo Draco algo nervioso

- Conociéndola, algo malo para el – dijo Harry complacido al ver la expresión de su amiga al volver, el _neg' _venia con una expresión de total tranquilidad, ella venia hacia ellos

- Leve cambio de planes, nos vamos todos a Petionville, pero igual nosotros iremos en la mañana a ver a Mama Vijina, la _mambo _– añadió al ver que los demás no comprendían

- OK, explícame que sucedió – dijo Harry adelantándose - ¿que le hiciste al tipo?

- Lo normal, lo desmemoricé por si a las dudas – dijo Hermione – y le implante recuerdos y nuestra "supuesta" conversación

- Eres peligrosa ¿Sabes? – dijo Blaise con algo de temor

- Por eso en el instituto me decían Mata-Hari – dijo Hermione y se echo a reír al igual que Harry

- Bueno, vámonos de una buena vez – dijo Ginny – me siento incomoda

- Voy a creer que eres racista – dijo Draco hilarante

- Sobre todo después de salir con Dean Thomas por un año – replicó Ginny – no, es que todos nos miran extraño

Los chicos tomaron dos taxis y se dirigieron a Petionville, bajaron en una enorme casa y se acomodaron, mientras tanto Draco y Harry discutían en la barra de desayuno de la cocina los planes para el día siguiente

- Mañana tu, Hermione y Blaise irán a casa de Mama Vijina, ella se hará pasar por la hija del profesor Smith y vendrá a terminar su trabajo, el cual era un proyecto de Grado puesto por el antes de morir, como Blaise sabe Creole, diremos que el es el "mejor y mas aventajado alumno" para disimular, y ustedes dos saben del resto como para no levantar sospechas, recuerden, tenemos que colarnos en la próxima celebración que hagan en el _houngfor _– dijo Harry

- Ustedes que harán mientras tanto? – preguntó Draco

- Pansy, Ginny y yo nos iremos a la biblioteca de Port-au-Prince – dijo Harry – copiaremos todos los cuadernos de navegación que hallemos, necesitamos hallar los restos del Hallifax – dijo Harry – nos será tarea fácil, además tengo que buscar a Thomas que es nuestro contacto aquí y Luna y Ron tendrán como trabajo ir descifrando los viejos libros que hallaron en el sótano aquel

- Dean Thomas? Dean esta aquí? – preguntó Ginny sin podérselo creer

- Si, lo enviaron hace una semana supuestamente como miembro del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional – contestó Hermione

- Estamos arriesgando el pellejo bastante – dijo Draco – ojala no sea en vano

- Tenemos la mitad del camino recorrido, ya tenemos la mitad del círculo falta la otra mitad y esa esta aquí, en algún lugar del mar de Haití – dijo Harry asomándose al balcón

Toc toc

Todos callaron al momento y Harry se acercó cauteloso a la puerta

- ¿Diga? – dijo Harry acercándose a la puerta y la abrió, Draco saco la varita pero la mantuvo lejos de la vista

- _Bonsoir monsieur et mademoiselle ¿tout va bien?_ – dijo un hombre _marabou_ de unos 45 años, contextura recia pero elegante

- _Oui_ – se adelantó Hermione con mirada dura

- Bueno, preferiría ser comprendido por todos así que hablare en su idioma – dijo el hombre – mi nombre es Jean-Claude Narcisse pero me podrían llamar Narcisse nada mas les presento a mi colega del ministerio de magia haitiano Max Bellegarde, el jefe de Seguridad Mágica, el se encargara de velar por ustedes - el hombre los miro a todos con una expresión inescrutable que los dejo algo fríos - supe que estaban investigando sobre el _Voudoun_ – Todos se quedaron quietos, a ver que mas decía el hombre – es lógico, al ser magos queremos alcanzar todos los niveles de conocimiento y que mas desconocido que esto? – Nadie dijo nada – bueno, solo espero que se sientan a gusto

Narcisse y Bellegarde se marcharon del sitio dejando a los chicos con una mala sensación

- Ese tipo no me gusta, tiene una mala vibra un aura negra – dijo Pansy al recuperarse de la impresión – No lo quiero cerca de nosotros

- Pues no se ustedes pero a mi me dio la impresión que nos lo implantaron para vigilarnos – dijo Hermione

- Malas noticias – dijo Draco – eso significa que tendremos vigilancia sobre nosotros y lo que es peor, no hemos informado correctamente nuestra actuación aquí

- Si, es que la versión que debemos mantener es la de la investigación sobre las prácticas Voudounistes, eso es todo, a quien sea, magos o muggles por igual – dijo Hermione

- Entonces tendremos que ser cautos, estarán sobre nosotros – dijo Harry – cuidado con cada movimiento que hagan y nos delatan

- No, ese no es tanto el riesgo sino el tal Bellegarde, no me inspira confianza – dijo Draco

- Todo se esta complicando irremediablemente, espero que tengamos mejor suerte – dijo Ron

- Yo no pensaría como tú – dijo Luna – no cuando nos falta la mitad del círculo sagrado

- Mejor vámonos a dormir, mañana será un día muy duro y no quiero pensar mas por hoy – dijo Hermione yéndose a su dormitorio


	13. Al ritmo de Kata

**Hola gente ya volvi y aqui otro capitulo mas...**

la intriga sigue eso es indudable... y mas cuando vean lo que seguira

_**Saludos a Delia y John Croaker mis fieles seguidores de fic por sus reviews**_

**_y aqui esta le verdadero capitulo perdon por el pelon (era capitulo de otra historia para el que no entendió)_**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 13: al ritmo del Kata **

Dos horas más tarde Hermione al no haber podido conciliar el sueño salio de nuevo al balcón de la quinta a tomar aire y allí encontró a Draco leyendo uno de los libros

- Por lo visto no soy la única que no puede dormir hoy aquí – dijo Hermione sentándose a su lado

- No, pero al menos yo sé que me quita el sueño y tiene nombre y apellido – dijo Draco sin levantar la vista del libro

- Y lo mío también, Max Bellegarde – dijo Hermione sin prestarle atención a la indirecta de Draco

- Ok, no estamos hablando de lo mismo ¿verdad? – dijo Draco levantando la vista por fin

- No – dijo Hermione, lo agarro de la mano y lo llevó a su habitación sin mediar palabra...

A la mañana siguiente una Hermione muy relajada y una Draco sonriente salieron de la habitación de la primera pero fueron sorprendidos por una pelirroja que salía soñolienta del suyo

- ¿como que tuvimos buena noche? – dijo divertida al ver las caras de sus amigos

- Sin comentarios – dijo Draco y Ginny soltó la risa

- Ok no me meto donde no me llaman – dijo la pelirroja – pero no me digan que no es evidente

- ¿Blaise no se ha levantado? – preguntó Draco mirando a Ginny

La pelirroja se ruborizo hasta el mismísimo pelo y parecía que fuera a arder de la pena

- Ok, no, aun esta durmiendo – dijo ella bajando la cabeza levemente

- Eso me sonó a "dormimos juntos" – dijo la castaña

- Si y tu me guardas el secreto y yo hago lo propio con el vuestro – dijo ella

- Trato hecho – dijo Hermione

Un par de horas mas tarde Hermione, Draco y Blaise salieron a Port-au-Prince a la casa de la Mambo y luego de conversar con ella por horas se dirigieron a la biblioteca donde hallaron a Pansy en medio de una maniobra seductora al responsable de la Biblioteca mientras Harry guardaba a toda prisa todo lo que hallaron, Hermione aprovecho de desmemorizar al hombre por la espalda antes de que la vieran

- Me asusté – dijo Pansy – Por un momento pensé que había hecho mal algo

- No, solo que ví la oportunidad y le modifique la memoria, así no nos tendremos que preocupar por este hombre – dijo Hermione

- te tiene mal el asunto de Bellegarde ¿no esa así? – dijo Pansy

- Es inevitable, algo me dice que no es de fiar – dijo Hermione

- Ayer me puse a hacer mis ejercicios de relajación y me di cuenta de algo, El no es lo que parece, algo oculta y es grande pero no podría decirte aun de que se trata – dijo Pansy entre susurros – aunque podría aventurar que es un traidor

- Eso es mas preocupante aun – dijo Hermione

- Listo! – Dijo Harry llegando a donde ellas se encontraban – me traje todo el material y lo transformé, ni por que me pida revisar los bolsillos los hallará

- Excelente – dijo Hermione, Draco volvía caminando desde el fondo de la Biblioteca conversando con Luna y Ginny

- Bueno, larguémonos, tenemos una cita muy importante esta noche con los Dioses – dijo Draco y todos salieron del lugar

Esa misma noche, todos se habían arreglado muy bien para ir al _Houngfor_ de Mama Vijina, una de las más jóvenes _Hounsis_ que seguían a Mama Vijina, Locadi, les metía prisa para llegar temprano al _Peristyle_, al llegar un canto llegaba a sus oídos al ritmo del _Segond_, el tambor profundo y con los staccatos del _Kata_, agudos y nerviosos

**_Legba! Soleil te lève, Legba_**

_**Ouvri barrie pou mon, Legba**_

_**Ouvri barrie pou toute moune you**_

_**Mait' passé toute moune moin Bondye**_

Cuando hubo acabado de hacer sus libaciones en honor a los _loa_, Mama Vijina empezó a saludar a sus invitados, a los que conocía bien los tomaba de la mano, sacándolos al centro antes de hacerles dar una vuelta de honor, a los chicos simplemente les hizo una reverencia en reconocimiento de que estaban allí y eran sus invitados; la ceremonia hizo la noche a su medida Mama Vijina se puso de pie junto al _Poteau-mitan_ marcando el ritmo para los _Zepaules_, la primera danza, purificando el aire purificando el cuerpo de los presentes, los tambores cogieron fuerza subiendo bajando hablando en voz alta; Mama Vijina empezó a cantar una canción para _Erzulie_, una para _Sin Jak Majé_ , una para Damballah-wedo

_**Prie pou' tou les morts** (por todos los muertos)_

_**Pou' les morts 'bandonne nan gran bois** (por los muertos abandonados en el gran bosque)_

_**Pou' les morts 'bandonne nan gran dlo** (por los muertos abandonados en el agua)_

_**Pou' les morts 'bandonne nan gran plaine** (por los muertos abandonados en la llanura)_

_**Pou' les morts tue pa' couteau** (por los muertos por cuchillos)_

_**Pou' les morts tue pa' épée...** (Por los muertos por espadas)_

_**Pou' tou les morts, au nom de Mait'Cafou et de Legba** (por todos los muertos en nombre de Maitre Carrefour y Legba)_

_**Pou' tou génération paternelle et maternelle** (por todas las generaciones paternas y maternas)_

_**Ancêtre et ancêtre, Afrique et Afrique** (antepasado y antepasada, Africano y africana) _

_**Au nom de Mait'Cafou, Legba, baltaza, Miroi...** (en nombre de Maitre Carefour, legba, Baltaza, Miroi)_

Los dioses entraban en la _Mambo_ uno a uno, ella conocía sus personalidades, sus preferencias, sus voces y sus gestos. Las _Hounsis_ fueron sacando la indumentaria y los complementos para cada uno de ellos: La espada de _Sin Jak_, su ron y su agua de Florida; El sombrero de _Gede_ y sus gafas oscuras; el velo azul con borde dorado de _Erzulie. _Y se los ponía y bailaba, poseída, en trance, a su lado, las Hounsis empezaron a temblar, a medida que los Loa se apoderaban de ellas, retorciéndose, sacudiéndose, desplomándose

Hermione y Draco miraban la escena con algo de indiferencia, ellos ya sabían lo que iban a ver pese a que jamás lo habían presenciado; en cambio los demás miraban la escena con algo de aprensión, les parecía un espectáculo algo bárbaro cuando Locadi, la hounsi de Mama Vijina agarro un pollo y en medio de su danza frenética le di un giro y le partió el cuello, entregando su sangre para los sacrificios a los dioses

El rito duro hasta mas de medianoche cuando todos volvieron a Petionville sin decir palabra, y todos se retiraron, incluso todos estaban dormidos en un profundo sueño cuando Harry se metió sin que nadie se percatase en la habitación de cierta ex slytherin que lo esperaba

A la mañana siguiente nadie podía hablar, estaban aturdidos

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar que sacamos en limpio de ayer? – preguntó Ginny rompiendo el silencio

- Realmente, fuimos para guardar las apariencias ¿no recuerdas que somos un grupo de estudiantes que vinimos a investigar sobre las practicas del Vudú? O se te olvido – dijo Ron de mal humor

- hermanito... eres un sangrón insufrible – dijo Ginny

- Tengo algo! Tengo algo! – gritó Luna emocionada, quien venia de su habitación

- Que? – dijo Draco

- La ubicación de los pecios – dijo Luna

- ¿De los que? – preguntó Harry sin comprender

- De los pecios – repitió Luna

- Ok – dijo Blaise – en español que ninguno entendió

- Los pecios son los restos por lo general metálicos, de algún naufragio – dijo Hermione – lo que supongo hallaste fue la ubicación exacta de donde deben estar los restos del Hallifax ¿cierto?

- Si, revise todos los cuadernos de navegación que encontramos y habían dos ubicaciones... una oficial y una que dejaron en una carta el capitán del Hallifax al segundo de abordo – dijo Luna – esa es la verdadera, no la que le han hecho creer a todo el mundo

- Yo solo quiero acabar con esta endemoniada misión, no quiero que todos volvamos a Inglaterra en un cajón – dijo Blaise

- A veces pienso que eres el gemelo extraviado de Ronald – dijo Hermione – con la misma variedad de sentimientos de una cucharilla de té que cuando tenía 15 años

- Heey que yo estoy aquí – dijo Ron a la defensiva

- No dije nada que no fuese verdad – dijo ella

- Cállense por Merlín que peleadera – exclamó Draco fastidiado

- Acostúmbrate que eso es así desde que se conocen – dijo Harry tranquilamente

- repito, Merlín que fastidio -


	14. Max Bellegarde: la verdad

**Hola a todos, gracias a delia, mi fiel lectora por dejarme su review...**

Y hasta el lunes por aqui

* * *

****

**Capitulo 14: Max Bellegarde: la verdad **

- Bueno, ya tengo todo dispuesto – dijo Harry – le alquilé una barca a un muggle y unos aparatos para poder registrar el fondo marino, encontraremos los restos del Hallifax al precio que sea

- ¿Cuando nos vamos? – preguntó Ginny

- Mañana en la mañana – dijo Hermione – diremos

- ¿Nos vamos todos? Por que yo no pienso quedarme en tierra mientras ustedes van – dijo Luna rotundamente

- Nos iremos todos – dijo Harry – Menos mal que somos magos por que si fuésemos muggles estaríamos en aprietos, me trataron de alquilar un equipo completo de buceo y un compresor para llenar las botellas de aire

- Para que crees que inventaron el cabeza–burbuja – dijo Draco

- Si fueses muggle querría ver yo como te las arreglarías – dijo Hermione y Draco se echo a reír

- Desearas tú que fuese muggle – dijo Draco

- Ay ya cállense, esto es serio, no flirteos de adolescentes – dijo Harry algo irritado – tenemos que descansar bastante por que el día de mañana será muy largo, pienso que no volveremos a tocar tierra a menos que hallemos el bendito semicírculo

- ¿No seria mas fácil llegar a altamar y allí hacer un encantamiento convocador? – preguntó Ginny

- Seria lo más estúpido que podríamos hacer dado que nos persiguen y tenemos una secta atrás buscando desesperadamente lo mismo que nosotros, estamos tratando de pasar desapercibidos – dijo Harry

- En lo cual hemos fracasado estrepitosamente – dijo Hermione

- ¿por que lo dices? – preguntó Blaise

- Por que ayer volvió a venir por aquí Bellegarde – dijo Ginny avergonzada

- ¿que quería? – preguntó Blaise algo incomodo al ver la cara de Ginny

- Investigar que rayos hacíamos aquí – dijo Hermione con voz fría

- Quiso usar legeremancia – dijo Luna – pero gracias a Merlín que sé oclumancia la suficiente para evitar que penetrase en mi mente

- ¿Te quiso sacar información a ti? – dijo nervioso Ron

- Yo pienso que estaba buscando a la mas débil de las tres, lamentándolo mucho, creo que el pobre hombre se equivoco en sus cálculos – dijo Hermione

- Bueno ¿consiguió algo? – pregunto Ron

- No – dijo Ginny – por eso no nos queremos quedar a solas

- Me da la impresión que Bellegarde anda en algo raro y por lo que pienso, no descansara hasta llegar al fondo – dijo Hermione

- No se por que, pero te conozco Hermione y sé que sabes algo mas de lo que dices – dijo Harry mirando intensamente a su mejor amiga

- No se nada, realmente – dijo pero desvió la mirada y todos se dieron cuenta de que mentía

- Hermione¿que es eso que no nos quieres decir? – pregunto de nuevo Harry

- Nada, en serio – dijo ella eludiendo la pregunta – creo que debería irme a dormir

- ¿No quieres hablar por mi? – Preguntó Draco con sequedad – debí suponerlo

- NO! No es eso Draco, en serio, no creas que es por alguno de ustedes... es por mi

Draco y Blaise se miraron, Pansy se dio cuenta de que ella tenía un gran secreto el cual no quería que fuese descubierto, algo muy humillante y personal

- Esta bien, confesare – dijo Hermione resignada – Yo conozco a Max Bellegarde

- QUEEEEEE? – gritaron todos y Draco se puso mas blanco que un papel

- De que se supone que estas hablando Hermione Jane Granger – dijo Harry levantándose de su sillón y yendo directamente a donde ella se encontraba

- hace dos años, recién me había graduado de auror yo tuve mi primera misión, me mandaron a Saint Nazaire investigaban a unos magos extranjeros que habían ido en búsqueda de unos documentos extraños, el ministerio Francés tenia sospechas de que era un grupo de magos que estaría en contacto con algunos ex mortífagos que no lograron ser capturados y enviados a Azkaban... y el jefe de esa misión era Maxeldwan Hyppolite-Beliárd alias Bellegarde – dijo Hermione

Hermione se callo la boca e hizo ademán de haber terminado pero Harry alzo de nuevo la voz

- Ok, continúa por que sé que eso no quedo allí – dijo Harry con la voz gélida

Hermione los miró a todos con algo de aprensión, a su vez todos la miraron con ansiedad y ella se dispuso a continuar

- El... el y yo tuvimos un severo duelo, yo lo descubrí cuando el... se estaba entrevistando con un conocido mortífago y dándole información sobre los aurores y demás que estarían detrás de él – dijo Hermione

- Quien es el mortífago? – Preguntó Ron con los puños apretados - ¿fue el quien te hizo esa cicatriz en la mejilla¿Fue ese desgraciado el que te hizo eso y tú nos hiciste creer que había sido en coche?

- Si, fue Max y el otro mortífago, al que descubrí, me batí en duelo con los dos al mismo tiempo, no niego que fue algo estúpido de mi parte sabiendo que no estaba en igualdad de condiciones, pero el hecho es que me descubrieron cuando los espiaba y no tuve alternativa – dijo Hermione

- Ok Hermione, sigue el relato – repitió Harry y Hermione se dió cuenta que no tendría otra opción sino decir todo

- Ellos luego de un rato lograron ventaja sobre mí y me redujeron, me llevaron a una cabaña cercana y allí me torturaron, querían saber que había oído, que hacia yo allí exactamente y que había informado acerca de ellos, yo no dije nada y siguieron lanzándome crucios – dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos

Ella calló momentáneamente y Draco se levanto de su asiento y se puso a su lado, ella recostó la cabeza unos segundos mientras trataba de controlarse

- Estuve días allí, siendo torturada y bueno... uno de los intentos de ellos por humillarme y hacerme hablar hicieron algo muy bajo... yo jamás creí que fueran capaces de algo así...

- Hermione, no me digas que ellos... – dijo Harry más pálido que nunca... a ella... a su mejor amiga

- Si... en un ultimo intento de hacerme hablar... ellos se aprovecharon de mi – dijo Hermione y bajo la cara – yo pensé que el mortífago ese infeliz seria incapaz... que le daría asco al ser yo pero nada lo detuvo... Yo logre escapar casi a la semana y fui directo al hospital Saint Merced y allí estuve interna unos días antes de que me enviaran de vuelta a Inglaterra. Fue cuando les dije que había tenido un accidente de coche en Bourgogne y por ello estuve días sin comunicarme con ustedes

- Hermione, por última vez deja de evadir la pregunta¿quien es el mortífago que te hizo eso? – Dijo Draco apremiante – Por que a Bellegarde lo tenemos identificado pero ¿quien fue su cómplice?

- Lucius Malfoy – dijo ella mirando al piso


	15. Hallifax

**Hola a todos, gracias por sus reviews y al que lee y no lo hace tambien... pero dejenlo!**

**delia: **Ay mi querida amiga, cuando leas el final me vas a odiar ¡Si te impresiono lo de Lucius eso sera peor! te lo aseguro... sigue leyendo que vamos cerca del final (termina el sabado)

**Hottest-Neko:** Gracias por tu aviso, ya revise y me uni al frente

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 15: Hallifax**

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Draco estaba anonadado, el sabia que a veces usaban métodos excesivamente brutales cuando alguno de ellos capturaban a alguno del bando contrario, igual odiaba a su padre y por ello desertó del bando de los Mortífagos y se unió a los Aurores y al Ministerio pero palpar la realidad de esa manera le cayo como un bloque pesado al pecho, cuando reaccionó todos lo miraban

- Bueno, creo que comprendo tu extraña reticencia a estar conmigo – dijo Draco recuperándose – te recuerdo demasiado al malnacido de mi padre y ese recuerdo te da asco, no se preocupen, no me verán mas de lo estrictamente necesario, no los incomodare con mi presencia – dijo, se levanto de su asiento y salió rumbo a su cuarto y cerró de un portazo

Hermione se levanto como autómata y salio huyendo, antes de las últimas palabras de Draco, se sentía demasiado humillada

- ¿Quieren que les diga algo crudo? – Dijo Pansy – tengo la impresión de que Lucius esta cerca y esta involucrado nuevamente con Bellegarde

- Por favor, no digas eso ni en broma – dijo Ginny – pobre Herm, debe sentirse horrible

Horas después...

- Hermione ¿puedo pasar? – pregunto la voz de Draco Malfoy del otro lado de la puerta

- Pasa – dijo Hermione con voz medio opaca

Draco abrió la puerta, entro y volvió a cerrarla; Hermione estaba sentada en su cama mirando por la ventana hacia el verde que tenia en su frente, Petionville no era un mal sitio, pero saber que estaba en Haití donde uno de sus mas grandes enemigos era el _Chief du Sécurité_ no era menos que incomodo

- No tengo palabras para expresar lo que siento en este momento Hermi – dijo Draco sentándose a su lado – se perfectamente que mi padre es un engendro, pero nunca pensé que te había hecho tanto daño, entiendo que me odies a mi también

- No te odio – dijo ella sin mirarlo, con la vista perdida en los campos cercanos a Port-au-Prince – simplemente que odio a tu padre, pero eso no significa que también te odie a ti

- ¿en serio no me odias? – Dijo Draco – por que ya puedo comprender el hecho de que las noches que hemos pasado juntos no me hayas dejado tocarte, pensé que era por el prejuicio de no querer mezclar amor con trabajo pero ya comprendo porque tu rechazo

- No estoy muy preparada, ahí quizás si tengas tu algo en tu contra, sabes que eres la viva imagen de Lucius – dijo Hermione

- Lo se, si alguna vez me enorgulleció, eso quedo en un pasado muy remoto – contesto Draco

- Se que no te pareces a el, por mas irónico que parezca, en estos días que han pasado desde que nos dieron la misión he llegado a conocerte muchísimo mas que en los siete años en Hogwarts y me alegra saber que has cambiado para bien – dijo Hermione – y también estoy de lleno en algo muy difícil de resolver

- ¿Que¿De que se trata? – Dijo Draco – si esta a mi alcance quisiera ayudarte

- Tengo doble intención en esta misión – dijo Hermione – vine por mi enemigo, la persona por la cual acepte esta misión, Harry no lo sabe pero es muy probable que Lucius este metido en esto y por eso acepte, vengo dispuesta a matarlo

- ¿Y que es lo complejo? – pregunto el sin comprender aun

- Estoy enamorada del hijo de mi peor enemigo – dijo Hermione – de ti, Draco; y no quiero que te veas en medio de una vendetta en contra de tu propio padre por mi culpa

- Yo también estoy enamorado de ti Hermione, por eso me duele mas saber cuan canalla es Lucius y por favor no digas que es mi padre, dejo de serlo hace varios años y también lamento decirte que ya estoy metido en tu vendetta ¿sabes por que? Por que pienso hacerle pagar con sangre cada lagrima que derramaste por su culpa, por que quiero rescatar a esa bella persona que sus bajos instintos malograron, por que juro que me encargo de el y no me importa mas nada, por que te amo y no soporto verte así – dijo Draco tomándole el rostro para que lo mirase – Estoy y estaré siempre aquí contigo, no lo dudes

Hermione solo se limitó a sonreírle levemente

- Harry, Harry! – Dijo Pansy – se que te sientes afectado por lo que acabas de escuchar pero, tienes que concentrarte, tienes que calmarte, deja de beber y óyeme Harry

- ¿estas celosa? – le pregunto el escuetamente

- No, o si? – dijo y se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón donde estaba Harry sentado

- Pequeña, no tienes por que estarlo – dijo tomándola y haciendo que se recostase encima de el- Hermione es junto con Ron, como mis hermanos, la única familia que he conocido y lo que les pase a cualquiera de los dos me pasa a mi, no se si lo entiendas pero cuando yo llegue a Hogwarts no sabia nada de cariño, de que pudieses compartir algo con alguien, ellos me enseñaron muchísimas cosas y yo los quiero muchísimo, pero es algo fraternal, nunca de otro genero

- Entiendo, Draco y yo éramos así desde niños, Blaise se nos unió después pero siempre fue algo muy unido, aunque aparentábamos frialdad ante el mundo, entre nosotros no existían esas caretas y a esos dos los conozco como a la palma de mi mano

- Entonces ¿no estás enojada conmigo por mi actitud para con Mione? – pregunto Harry

- No, no debo estarlo – dijo Pansy – entiendo su situación, yo conocí a Lucius y se que es un ser repugnante y vil, no olvido la insistencia de que Draco y yo nos casáramos a instancias de el, pero a mi se me hacia imposible – dijo Pansy – a mi solo me ha gustado una persona que hasta hace pocos días era francamente imposible

- Una pregunta indiscreta ¿Ginny anda con Blaise verdad? Por que lo de Draco y Hermione hoy salto a la vista... – dijo Harry

- Eres curioso... si todos ellos andan, al igual que tu y yo – dijo la chica

- Bueno es hora de dormir, mañana tenemos un día terrible a cuestas

A la mañana siguiente a las 8 y media de la mañana todos ocho estaban subiendo al pequeño barco: **_Mirabelle_**, era lo suficiente grande para todos y tenía 4 camarotes con literas cada uno

- Ok, todos a sus puestos, Hermione tu iras a la cabina de mando junto con Draco, tu sabes usar el sonar ¿verdad? – La chica asintió – Ron y Luna inspeccionaran el barco, tenemos que estar pendientes del clima y demás, estamos en época de tormentas y no tenemos radio para saber los pronósticos, los demás están al pendientes de todo, cualquier cosa les aviso

Los chicos se repartieron en las diferentes tareas, Hermione guiaba el sonar y Draco comprobaba regularmente en el mapa la ubicación del barco, hacia mediodía habían pasado la _Ile de Gonâive_, con el mar abierto a estribor, rastreando el fondo marino en búsqueda de unos restos de no menos de doscientos años

- ¿Por que tu y Blaise no van a la cocina del barco a preparar algo de comer? – Propuso Ron a eso de la una de la tarde – no sabemos hasta que horas estaremos aquí y a mi me esta dando hambre

- Que raro hermanito, tu con hambre – dijo Ginny – vamos Blaise, acompáñame a hacerle comida a este mequetrefe y compañía

- Heey que soy tu hermano mayor, no ningún mequetrefe! - dijo Ron indignado

- aja – dijo Ginny sin prestarle atención y bajo a la cocina acompañada de Zabini quien lucia resignado ante la perspectiva de fungir de elfo domestico

Almorzaron y siguieron su labor de rastreo a eso de las cinco el sonar se disparo y los muchachos se pusieron alerta

- Creo que lo tenemos! – Dijo Hermione – hay algo metálico aquí en este perímetro – les señalo unos cien metros a la redonda

- Yo bajare – dijo Ron – se me da bien el buceo y no necesito de lentes

- Gracioso Ronnie – dijo Harry notando el sarcasmo – entonces, prepárate para bajar

Ron se hizo el encantamiento casco-burbuja y luego de quedarse en bañador se lanzo al agua

- Buena suerte Ronald – susurró Luna al verle sumergirse


	16. Mar adentro

**Capitulo 16: Mar adentro**

Ron empezó a buscar desaforado, estaba a unos 70 metros de la superficie y de verdad que su varita estaba resultando muy útil al iluminar la escena

- Rayos! – dijo al ver una cabina de mando, cuya madera estaba extremadamente carcomida entro por ella pese a la dificultad que representaron los corales que le habían adueñado del lugar y empezó a revisar el barco hundido cada vez mas adentro

- ¿Tu crees que es seguro que Ron haya bajado solo? Digo somos ocho – pregunto Pansy

- Yo pienso lo mismo, debe bajar alguno más de nosotros a verificar que Ron no tenga problemas allá abajo – apoyo Pansy

- Yo iré a ayudarle – propuso Blaise

- ¿Estas seguro? – pregunto Hermione

- Totalmente – dijo y salió a cambiarse, se puso un bañador también y se realizó el encantamiento

- allá voy – dijo Blaise y se lanzo al agua

_**El semicírculo robado**_

_**Al final será hallado**_

_**La noche vendrá inexorable**_

_**Dejara un rastro lamentable**_

Pansy volvió a salir del trance

- Alguien esta en peligro! Lo se! – dijo ella completamente nerviosa

- ¿Estas segura? – dijo Harry

- Completamente Harry! – chilló Pansy mas nerviosa que nunca a medida que desentrañaba todo

- Ok, creo que lo mejor que podremos hacer será reagruparnos, Hermione y Draco, busquen a Luna y tráiganla, no vaya a ser que este en problemas ¿donde esta Ginny?

- Creo que en su camarote – dijo Pansy – estaba preparando una Pepperup

- Ok, Pansy anda con ella y tráela de vuelta, que no se quede sola allá abajo – dijo Harry

_**Sangre se respira en el aire**_

_**La sal del mar y la sangre**_

_**Se unirán en una noche**_

_**La noche se acerca al fin**_

Pansy bajo al camarote, Ginny estaba allí tranquilamente removiendo la poción que estaba sacando del fuego

- ¿Pasa algo Pansy? – pregunto Ginny al verla entrar pálida y fría

- No se, tengo un mal presentimiento, Harry cree que es mejor que estemos todos juntos en cubierta

- Esta bien, salgamos – dijo Ginny guardando rápidamente un par de botellas de poción en su ropa y saliendo afuera con Pansy

Mientras tanto, Draco y Hermione recorrían el barco buscando a Luna sin hallar rastro de ella

- Tiene que estar por aquí – decía Hermione poniéndose cada vez mas nerviosa

- Lo se, pero nada LUNA! – llamo Draco en voz al cuello – LUNA!

El silencio más absoluto

- Draco, tengo miedo – dijo Hermione – en este momento juro que no se como entre a Gryffindor

- Todos podemos sentir miedo alguna vez – dijo Draco

- Si, pero no quiero que a Luna le pase algo – dijo Hermione – ya con lo de Neville... oh dios esto es horrible

- Si lo se, estamos en un hilo – dijo draco creyendo que Hermione se refería a la situación

- La visión de Pansy... oh y Ron y Blaise están sumergidos – decía Hermione retorciéndose las manos de los nervios

- Que es eso? – dijo Hermione al ver algo en el suelo pero Draco se adelanto a tomarlo, Hermione lo vio y grito... y grito y grito fuerte, muy fuerte

- Maldición – dijo Draco levantando un pequeño ataúd del suelo... el segundo de la _Expédition des Morts _

En el fondo del mar...

Blaise había ubicado a Ron por la luz de su varita y había llegado a donde este se encontraba ellos estaban ahora revisando el barco de cabo a rabo, buscando una identificación

- ¿tu crees que este sea el barco? – pregunto Ron

- Yo creo que si, pero debemos darnos prisa, va a anochecer ya – dijo Blaise

- Tienes razón – dijo Ron y siguieron

- RON! – gritó Blaise diez minutos después

- ¿que sucede?

Blaise por toda respuesta le mostró una placa que llevaba en las manos: en madera una chapa que alguna vez fue dorada, estaba totalmente deslustrada pero se veían claramente las letras: Hallifax, 1786

- Lo hallamos! – Dijo Ron – ahora a buscar el cofre

- Si

Arriba en el barco...

- LUNA! – Gritaba Hermione presa de los nervios – no se pero me parece que estamos metidos hasta el cuello en una trampa

- Tranquilízate! Si no tenemos la cabeza fría seremos más vulnerables

En ese momento llegaron ambos a cubierta

- Hermione! – exclamó Pansy al verla pálida - ¿Donde esta Luna?

- No lo se, la buscamos por todo el barco y no hay rastro de ella – dijo Hermione con la voz casi quebrada por las lagrimas

- ¿por que lloras? – Preguntó Harry cada vez más consciente del peligro que los acechaba, por toda contestación Draco le tendió el pequeño ataúd, un poco más grande que el que recibieron en New York pero igual de escalofriante

- Nos tienen – dijo Harry – estamos cercados en altamar

- _Cistem aperio!_ – dijo Ron al encontrar un cofre en lo que alguna vez debió ser el camarote del Capitán del barco

El baúl se abrió dejando al descubierto un revoltijo de objetos, todos deteriorados por el salitre y el agua pero al revolver más allí, sus dedos encontraron algo suave y frío, metálico al tacto, rápidamente lo saco y gritó

- Blaise! Zabini! – Ron hizo una seña con su varita y Blaise volteo a verle, ambos sonrieron

- Lo tenemos – musitó Zabini con satisfacción al recibir el medio circulo dorado que Ron le tendió

- Salgamos rapido de aqui! – dijo Ron al sentir algo extraño repentinamente

- Primero vamos a revisar que es eso que se ve por allá – Zabini señalo algo extraño a unos 20 mts de donde ellos se encontraban, por la profundidad era poca la visión que tenían así que no les quedo otra opción que acercarse a revisar, pero lo que vieron los dejo completamente helados: Luna con los ojos cerrados estaba allí, hundida, se acercaron mas y se dieron cuenta de la inexistencia del hechizo casco-burbuja y tampoco había rastro de burbujas que delataran su respiración

- Esta Muerta! Luna esta muerta! – grito Ron aterrado

- NO! Esperemos que no, vamos a llevarla arriba – Zabini agarro la muñeca fría de Luna y dijo- ASCENDIO! – La varita los impulsó arriba a toda velocidad y en cuestión de un par de segundos su cabeza rompía la superficie del agua, todo estaba oscuro, ya había anochecido y la única luz que se vislumbraba era la del barco, llegaron rápido y por medio de la cuerda subieron Zabini y Ron llevando con ellos el cuerpo de Luna

- Esta muerta!... Luna – dijo Hermione al correr a su lado e intentar tomarle el pulso en la muñeca, pero era inexistente, Luna Lovegood estaba muerta


	17. El circulo reunido

**Sorry... la historia es de horror...**

**delia: **es duro pero para vencer hay que perder...si hay cuatro parejas (bueno rompi una con la muerte de Luna) eran Herm y Drak, Harry y Pan, Blaise y Gin, Ron y Luna, si y aun falta...

**anita potter**: Hola! bienvenida mi nueva lectora...mmm no se...puede que muera alguien... puedan que se salven... solo el tiempo lo dira...

**pero les digo algo: apreten los cinturones que viene una bomba en este capitulo!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 17: El circulo reunido**

- Esta muerta!... Luna – dijo Hermione al correr a su lado e intentar tomarle el pulso en la muñeca, pero era inexistente, Luna Lovegood estaba muerta

- Lo sabia, estamos perdidos – dijo Pansy dejándose caer de rodillas

- No lo estamos, ya tenemos la otra mitad del circulo – dijo Blaise – ahora podremos irnos todos de aquí

- Eso es lo que ustedes creen – la voz de Max Bellegarde – entréguenme las dos mitades del circulo

- ¿Como... Como llegaste aquí? – dijo Hermione mirándolo con odio

- _Ma pauvre_ He'mione – dijo Max con maldad – que lastima que todos tus esfuerzos y los de tus amigos hayan sido en vano, tantos esfuerzos quedan reducidos ahora

- Como hiciste para llegar hasta aquí degenerado! – dijo Hermione rechinando los dientes de la rabia

- Muy pero muy fácil, aquí no hay conjuros anti-apariciones indeseadas – dijo Max – Que mas fácil me pudo ser si yo sabia perfectamente a lo que venían, tienes un traidor en tus filas

- Mientes! – Dijo Harry – No se que buscas pero no nos vas a confundir

Todos los chicos se miraban unos a otros con sospecha, por un momento, se volvieron a dividir, Gryffindors vs. Slytherins

- No, sé que lo haces para enredarme, yo conozco muy bien tu macabro juego y no voy a permitírtelo – dijo Hermione

- ¿No crees que tengas a alguien que crees que es de tu lado y los haya traicionado? Que inocente eres Granger, deberías saber que las apariencias engañan – dijo Max Bellegarde saboreando en momento

- No voy a desconfiar de ninguno de los que están aquí simple y sencillamente por que una rata como tu me lo diga – todos oían a Hermione hablarle a Max con el tono mas gélido posible, con un odio contenido, parecía otra completamente distinta a la Hermione a la que estaban acostumbrados y Draco sintió una oleada de odio infinito por el hombre que tenían al frente

- Nunca te dije que estuviese aquí, solo te dije que era uno de los tuyos – dijo Max – dame el circulo y quizás les perdone la existencia

- por favor Maxeldwan, eres tu solo contra ¿Siete? No creo que tengas tantas posibilidades – Dijo Draco

- ¿Estas seguro que son siete? – Preguntó Max de nuevo, no le importaba tanto perder algo de tiempo con tal de ver a sus presas expectantes – ¿Y están seguros que estoy solo? Yo no lo afirmaría

En ese preciso momento aparecieron varios mas, todos cubiertos por unas túnicas negras de capucha, los cuales traían a...

- RON! – Gritó Ginny al ver que traían a su hermano – Tu... tu no...

- _EXPELLIARMUS!_ – dijo uno de los encapuchados y desarmó a Harry, Pansy, Draco, Hermione, Ginny y Blaise

- _ACCIO VARITAS! _– dijo de nuevo y las seis varitas volaron hasta su mano extendida, los chicos vieron que los doblaban en numero y ellos ya estaban desarmados

- No, el no es su delator – dijo Max adelantándose a lo que la pelirroja iba a decir - ¿ustedes saben la historia de la noche de la séptima oscuridad?

Nadie dijo nada, preferían hacer que el hombre hablase mientras ellos ideaban como escapar de esa

- Bueno, ya que ustedes no lo saben, yo tendré el honor de contarles la historia, pero antes DAME EL MALDITO CIRCULO GRANGER! – dijo Max

Ella se volteó a mirarlos a todos, estos a su vez la miraron pero antes de que esta pudiera decir algo...

- _Accio_ _mitades del circulo_! – dijo y las mitades que tenían Hermione y Harry volaron de sus manos y túnica respectivamente hasta las manos extendidas de Maxeldwan

- Bueno, ahora si les cuento – dijo al momento que unos mas llegaban a bordo – pero déjenme presentarles a los artífices de esta magnifica obra

Uno de los hombres se bajo la capucha, dejando al descubierto una larga cabellera de color rubio platinado y unos ojos grises: Lucius Malfoy

- Veo que están todos aquí, hasta mi queridísimo y traidor hijo – dijo Lucius – ahh señorita Granger, es un placer para mí volver a verla

- Bastardo – dijo Draco

- Que recibimiento, bueno, continúa Bellegarde – dijo Lucius

- El otro que tenemos aquí, no es nada mas y nada menos que la persona que ha jugado a los dos bandos, y nuestro futuro rey – dijo Max y otro de los encapuchados se descubrió: era Dean Thomas

- Dean – susurró Ginny sin podérselo creer

- ¿Tu nos traicionaste¿TU DEAN? – dijo Harry con furia, en ese momento lo único que deseaba era agarrar a Dean por el cuello y estrangularlo

- Si yo, el heredero, el nuevo rey de Tali Niangara – dijo Dean con visible satisfacción - ¿Por que no puedo ser yo el que gane hoy¿Crees que soy el mediocre que conociste en Hogwarts? Te equivocas Potter, pero para que veas una muestra de mi amabilidad, los invito a mi coronación – se volteo a ver a los demás – LLEVENSELOS!

- Traidor! – dijo Blaise Zabini mirándolo con asco

- Mira quien habla de traición! El que después de todo, desertó de los Mortífagos para entrar en el bando de los "Buenos", que idiotez Zabini – dijo Lucius con frialdad – al igual que tu Parkinson, me decepcionaste, pensaste que simplemente yo aceptaba que mi hijo no se casara contigo y por eso no entrarías a la Orden Tenebrosa, te equivocaste¿creíste realmente que te librarías de mi?

- El equivocado aquí eres tu Lucius! – Dijo Draco – Es asqueroso ver como sigues una tradición de adorar a quien ya no esta

- ¿Tu crees que yo fui mortífago por adorar al Señor Tenebroso? Cada día que pasa me decepciona más tu ignorancia acerca del poder – dijo Lucius – Te equivocas, yo lo único que quise de él fue poder, lo demás, lo tengo. Y de él obtuve lo que necesité. Fin de la historia

- Adulador oportunista – dijo Hermione

- Tus palabras no valen Granger, no sirve que me insultes si al final de cuentas, dejaras de existir y la palabra de los muertos no es valida – dijo Lucius

- Nos llevaremos a Weasley como rehén, los demás irán con nosotros y serán espectadores de honor en mi coronación – dijo Dean Thomas – Ginny, serás mi invitada de honor

- A ella no le toques un solo pelo miserable! – dijo Blaise

- No te pedí tu opinión Zabini – dijo Dean - ¿Me acompañas Ginny?

- Desgraciado! Te atreves a hablarme después de como me vendiste – dijo Ginny

- No te vendí a ti nomás, fue un ocho por el recio de uno ¡Una ganga! – dijo Dean irónico

- ¿Como pudiste Dean? – Exclamó de repente Hermione – Se supone que éramos tus amigos, tus compañeros

- En la búsqueda del poder no hay nadie que importe Hermione – dijo Dean - o mejor dicho, Granger, así se les dice a los enemigos, por su apellido; y si, lo único que deseo es eso, poder¿sabes? Alguien me dijo una vez una frase que dijo el Lord Oscuro y resultó ser muy cierto "No hay bien ni mal, solo poder, y personas demasiado débiles para buscarlo" En ese bando están ustedes y en el otro, yo

- Basura – Dijo Draco

- Bueno, basta de estúpida cháchara, Nos los llevamos – dijo Maxeldwan

Los antiguos mortífagos que acompañaban a Lucius y algunos del sequito de Max tomaron a los chicos les ataron unas cuerdas mágicas alrededor de las muñecas y así esposados se los llevaron en un traslador


	18. Proposiciones, odio y humillación

**Capitulo 18: Proposiciones, odio y humillación **

- Hermione! – Dijo Draco al despertar, unas horas después, estaba en una especie de celda completamente a oscuras – Hermione ¿estas allí?

- Estoy al lado Draco! No te preocupes estoy bien – dijo Hermione, pero no parecía muy cierto, su voz se escuchaba algo débil y jadeante

- ¿Donde estamos? ¿Lo sabes? – preguntó nuevamente Draco Malfoy

- No lo se, creo que nos aturdieron a todos, y lo peor, no se donde estén los demás, los he llamado y solo tu has respondido – dijo la castaña

-Eso significa que estamos, aislados, incomunicados y desarmados- pensó Draco -Como saldremos de aquí vivos...

- Seguramente siguen inconscientes Herm, tranquilízate por favor – dijo Draco

- Granger! – Dijo la voz de Max – Vengo a hablar contigo, a solas

- Ella no ira a ningún lado contigo, bastardo – dijo Draco con rencor

- Tu no estas en posición de elegir, Malfoy – dijo Max con visible orgullo, se oyeron ruidos de rejas abriéndose y unos pasos que entraban a la celda contigua

Mientras tanto un piso mas abajo, Dean entraba en la celda donde se hallaba Harry

- ¿que vienes a hacer aquí? – preguntó Harry al reconocerlo

- vengo a proponerte un trato – dijo Dean – Tu me ayudas y yo los libero

- ¿como crees tu que yo voy a confiar en un cerdo traidor como tu? – dijo Harry riéndose de la situación

- Por que no tienes mas alternativa Potter – dijo Dean – no se si te habrás percatado, pero tienes varios puntos en tu contra: uno, estas encerrado y sin posibilidad de escapar, dos; las chicas están a nuestra merced, y Parkinson no esta mal... ¿sabes que las leyes de la Orden me permiten tener mas de una mujer? Así que aparte de Ginny, podría incluir a Pansy... y bueno, Granger ya tiene dueño aquí, Max esta ansioso por tenerla en su cama otra vez

- ¿Tu lo sabes? – Dijo Harry incrédulo – cada vez me asqueas más Thomas

- Oh por Merlín Potter, Claro que lo se – dijo Dean – vas a oír mi proposición o la otra alternativa es que serán la ofrenda de los dioses en la ceremonia de coronación, tu y los otros tres, vivirán por lo que les quede en su miserable vida en uno de los agujeros, son pequeños esta bien pero ¿Dieciséis agujeros son insuficientes para que nuestro héroe respire? Para todos los demás han bastado

- Quieres callarte y decirme de una maldita vez a que viniste? – dijo Harry perdiendo la paciencia, tenia que intentar hacer algo para que todos los que quedaban salieran juntos con vida de esta

- Quiero que mates a Max – dijo Dean – Yo lo preparare todo

- ¿Para que quieres que mate a ese? – preguntó harry sin comprender

- Harry, hay veces en que la ambición se torna desmedida y uno tiene que cuidarse las espaldas, Maxeldwan Hyppolite-Beliárd es un hombre muy ambicioso y no quiero que me traicione así que simplemente, lo quito de en medio y a cambio les doy a ustedes su libertad – dijo Dean

- ¿a quienes? – pregunto Harry – a todos siete o a cuales?

- No voy a negar que me gustaría conservar a Ginny a mi lado – dijo Dean Thomas meditándolo – pero si haces un trabajo realmente limpio los dejare ir incluyéndola a ella

Harry lo pensó unas milésimas de segundo: Hermione estaría a salvo de ese cerdo y podría conseguir la liberación del resto, una vez que lo haya matado ¿por que no?

- Acepto – dijo Harry - ¿como, cuando y con que quieres que lo mate?

- Cuando: mañana después de la coronación, como, yo preparare una emboscada para Max y con que; te devolveré tu varita para ello ¿entonces es un trato? – dijo Dean

- Si – contestó Harry sin titubear

Por otro lado de vuelta con Hermione y Maxeldwan...

- Cariño, no sabes la falta que me has hecho – dijo Max con fingida ternura

- Ni te atrevas a ponerme un solo dedo encima – dijo Hermione mirándolo con intenso asco

- No seas así conmigo... si yo lo único que vine fue a proponerte algo que se que deseas – dijo max

- Nunca, me entiendes nunca – dijo Hermione

- Aun no sabes que vengo a proponerte – dijo Max

- ¿que es? –

- Quieres tu libertad y la de tus amiguitos... incluyendo la vida de Draco Malfoy? – preguntó Max suavemente

- Que quieres? – preguntó Hermione impaciente

- Quiero que mates a Lucius Malfoy, el padre de Draco – dijo Max

- ¿por que? ¿Acaso ya te estorba en tus planes? ¿O temes que no te sea leal? – dijo Hermione

- simplemente "ya obtuve de el lo que necesite" – dijo Max – asimismo

- Por que me lo pides a mi y no a alguno de los otros? – pregunto ella de nuevo

- Por que? Te recuerdo que debes tener motivos... muy poderosos... ¿O acaso ya olvidaste aquellos días en Saint Nazaire? Yo no lo olvido y se que tu tampoco lo has hecho, así que te ofrezco la posibilidad de limpiar tu honor, el que él se encargó de mancillar... – Dijo Max disfrutando de hecho de recordarle aquel desagradable episodio a Hermione

- Cállate! No quiero que todos sepan los detalles de esa aberración – chilló Hermione – mucho menos quiero que Draco se entere

- mmm bueno... eso si el no se encarga de decírselo antes por que ya supo del interés que tiene el contigo – dijo Max

- Hay que ver! Todos ustedes tres son la peor escoria que he conocido en toda mi vida – dijo Hermione – Pero si, acepto, quiero matar a Lucius

- Sabía que aceptarías Granger – dijo Max – mañana después de la coronación haré que caiga en la trampa y tu acabaras con el, te daré tu varita para ello no te preocupes, nos vemos mañana

En la celda de Draco otro personaje entraba, no era nada mas ni nada menos que nuestro odiadísimo Lucius Malfoy quien venia a divertirse con la humillación de su hijo

- Que vienes a hacer aquí? – le preguntó Draco al verle

- Quería saber algo ¿Ya probaste a la sangresucia en la cama? Me imagino que si, tu nunca pierdes tiempo ¿viste que es... diferente? – dijo Lucius con parsimonia disfrutando cada palabra que sabia harían rabiar a su hijo

- ¿Sabes que eso que hiciste es asqueroso? Obligar a una mujer a estar contigo solo para humillarla? – dijo Draco – Y para tu información, no, no la he tocado

- Vaya, creo que pierdes tu talento con las mujeres ¿Y ella te contó los pormenores?- Preguntó Lucius

- No soy tan degenerado de preguntarle y no, mejor vete, aquí lo único que haces es estorbar – dijo Draco con los dientes muy apretados al igual que los puños, si tan solo tuviese su varita... lo haría gritar y lo despellejaría... el atreverse a hacerle eso a Hermione...

- Bueno, para que tengas algo que pensar... te diré algo: Era virgen – dijo Lucius con una sonrisa sinistra en los labios

Draco sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies, el le había hecho mas daño del que había imaginado... lo único que sintió Draco en ese momento era un odio inmenso y candente, unas ganas de matarlo con sus manos, se hacerle sentir mil veces mas dolor que el que ella había sufrido por su culpa... lo quería muerto y acabado

- Veo que la noticia no te sentó bien, no te preocupes, te daré tiempo para digerirla y asimilarla... Que indignación saber que la mujer que amas fue primero de su propio padre... Que pena – dijo Lucius disfrutando al máximo

- LARGATE! DEJAME SOLO! – gritó Draco perdiendo la paciencia – vete antes de que logre soltarme y te mate con mis manos maldito!

- Adiós... hijo – dijo Lucius y salio dejando tras de si unas estela de odio


	19. Muertes

**Hola antes que nada, les digo que falta muy poco para el final... este es el penultimo capitulo!**

**anita potter:** bueno, me parecia el mas idoneo ya que seria un bombazo, ademas su tipo lo hacia el perfecto para un rey negro

**Delia**: estos no son siniestros, son hiper retorcidos, ya veras por que lo digo

Besos a todos y cuidense

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 19: Muertes**

- Ya es la hora – dijo uno de los encapuchados sacándolos de sus celdas – son los invitados de "honor" de nuestro futuro rey

Los chicos fueron liberados pero aun seguían sin sus varitas, la ceremonia estaba a punto de empezar

Un tambor _Kata_ y un _Segond _marcaban el ritmo previo, igual que si estuviesen invocando a los Loa pero esta vez... era diferente

_**Por los dioses negros, nuestros padres**_

_**Por los que murieron en la esperanza**_

_**De la resurrección y el resurgir**_

_**De nosotros tus fieles súbditos**_

_**A ti venimos con este, tu elegido**_

_**La representación de Tali en la tierra**_

_**Tierra de negros y esclavos**_

_**Tierra de brujos y magia **_

_**A ungirlo rey de todos nosotros**_

**_Hemos esperado su señal durante años_**

**_Y hoy por fin ha llegado tu representado_**

_**La noche de la séptima oscuridad**_

**_Ha dado inicio Tali -Niangara ha retornado_**

**_Por y para siempre aquí con el nuevo rey_**

El ambiente era tétrico, todas las piezas eran de color negro, las paredes estaban adornadas con cuadros y todas las pinturas representaban cuerpos saliendo de sus tumbas, cuerpos corruptos cubiertos de polvo, sucio y gusanos, cuerpos carcomidos por el tiempo, cuerpos descompuestos en la espera, cuerpos de seres que ahora serian los nuevos muertos en vida, los que al fin consiguieron llegar a la noche de la séptima oscuridad

En ese momento Dean que se hallaba en lo alto, recibió el circulo completo, unido de manos de Maxeldwan, quien con ese acto lo hacia dueño y señor de sus vidas, lo marcaba como el elegido de los dioses para representarlos y para dar inicio al ultimo reinado, Dean tomó el circulo dorado con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara

Empezó una fiesta... el sitio tenia un aspecto verdaderamente ruinoso, Dean por un lado se separo de la multitud y busco discretamente a Harry y le entrego su varita y cinco de las restantes y volvió a mezclarse con la multitud buscando a Max

Por otro lado Max buscaba a Hermione e hizo lo mismo que Dean, le entrego su varita, diciéndole que la esperase en los jardines de la casona escondida

- Potter! – Dijo Max al verle - ¿te diviertes en la fiesta?

- No, pero ahora si lo haré – dijo Harry - _EXPELLIARMUS!_

- _PROTEGO!_ – Dijo rápidamente Max – No podrás conmigo Potter!

- eso crees, _INCARCERO!_ – gritó Harry y unas cuerdas salieron de su varita

- _DIFFINDO!_ – bramó Max y cortó las cuerdas al vuelo hacia el

- CRUCIO! – Gritó Harry pero en ese momento tropezó y su atacante aprovechó la ventaja

- SECTUSEMPRA! – el rayo le dio a Harry en el hombro y le abrió una gran herida, la sangre rápidamente empapó su ropa

- _DESMAIUS!_ – Dijo Harry agarrando aliento y siguió- _EVERTE STATUM!_

Max cayó al suelo y Harry aprovechó la ocasión

- _ACCIO VARITA!_ – La varita de Max voló de sus dedos y fue atrapada por Harry

- Bueno, me ganaste, pero no por ello vivirás Potter... te arrepentirás de lo que hiciste

- Despídete del mundo Max _AVADA KEDAVRA! _– dijo Harry y el rayo verde impactó de lleno en su pecho

El cuerpo inerte de Maxeldwan cayó de lleno y chocó con la fría piedra del suelo, estaba muerto, Harry salió corriendo a buscar a los demás

En el jardín la escena no era muy diferente... Hermione y Lucius tenían rato en duelo de varitas y ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a ceder ni un milímetro de ventaja al otro

- Conque viniste a pelear Granger? Creo que aun no has aprendido nada útil contra mi – decía Lucius mientras desviaba una maldición que le lanzaba Hermione

- Eso crees – _Aereo _– una ráfaga de aire voló hacia Lucius haciéndole perder momentáneamente el equilibrio

- _Obscurem!_ – Dijo Lucius y todo quedo en absoluta oscuridad – no podrás vencerme jamás Granger

- _Solaris! _– dijo Hermione en respuesta y la penumbra se disipó – Ni tu a mi Malfoy

- _Sectusempra!_ – Dijo Lucius - ¿es divertido revolcarte con mi hijo después de mí?

- Te odio! – dijo Hermione – _Semper dolorem!_ – le envió una maldición a Lucius quien se aparto rápido y el rayo dio contra una fuente

- _Crucio!_ – Dijo Lucius pero Hermione se movió rápidamente evitando la maldición - por cierto ¿como llamas a mi hijo en la intimidad?

- Cállate basura, cada día que pasa te he odiado mas Lucius – dijo Hermione – _Agaetus _– un rayo de color morado voló hacia Lucius quien lo esquivó hábilmente

- El odio no funcionara contra mi – dijo Lucius – Con odiarme no conseguirás borrar el pasado

- Ya veras que si lo haré – _VITAE MORTIS! _– Gritó Hermione y Lucius que reía en ese momento tardó unos segundo en reaccionar vio el rayo que se aproximaba a el pero no pudo desviarlo, en ese momento Hermione le mando una segunda maldición – _PERPETUAM SOMNUS CRUCIO!_

Draco llego seguido de Harry, Blaise, Ginny y Pansy cada uno con sus varitas, pero al ver la escena se quedaron helados: de la varita de Hermione había salido un rayo negro que envolvió a Lucius por completo, los gritos no se hicieron esperar cuando la segunda maldición le impactó de lleno y quedó en el suelo desmadejado

- Lo mataste! – dijo Ginny

- No, pero jamás podrá despertar de la maldición del sueño de tortura, es lo mismo que la muerte en vida que le lanzó primero, no creo que con esas dos dure mas de una hora vivo – dijo Harry

- Vámonos! – gritó Pansy en el momento en que Hermione caía al suelo, desmayada por el esfuerzo de esas dos grandes maldiciones

- Donde está Ron? – preguntó Ginny percatándose que su hermano no estaba allí

- Vamos a buscarlo! – Dijo Blaise- no tenemos tiempo que perder si queremos salir vivos de aquí

- Yo llevaré a Hermione, alguien que me cubra – dijo Draco y cargó el cuerpo desmayado de Hermione

Rápidamente se internaron en las mazmorras y dieron con el cuerpo de Maxeldwan que en ese momento estaba sufriendo una transformación...

- No... No puede ser – dijo Pansy comprendiendo – El no era Max...

- ¿y si el no era... entonces quien es? – preguntó Draco momentáneamente desconcertado

El cuerpo del falso Max empezó a cambiar, su cabello negro africano se torno lacio y rojo, su cuerpo macizo se encogió levemente y su piel de negro _Marabou _se aclaró para dar paso a una piel blanca y pecosa

- NOOOOOOOO! – gritó Harry desesperado al darse cuanta que había matado a su mejor amigo, al estar transformado en Max mediante la poción multijugos

- Que conmovedor – dijo el verdadero Maxeldwan – Muerto por su mejor amigo, se ve que tenían ganas de acabar conmigo, sin embargo yo cumplire mi promesa... tienen 5 minutos para marcharse, el cuerpo de su amiga esta en el vestibulo junto al de Lucius

- te odio Max – fue lo último que dijo Harry agarro el cuerpo de Ron se lo echó al hombro y todos echaron a correr hacia la salida

- No podemos estar seguros que no es una trampa pero igual corramos – dijo Blaise

Ginny iba completamente deshecha, no era suficiente con Neville, no era suficiente con Luna, también su hermano... era demasiado para ella

Llegaron al vestíbulo y allí, estaba el cuerpo de Luna, Blaise lo cogió y Pansy hizo un traslador a toda prisa, que los llevase a Petionville un instante a recoger sus cosas, que afortunadamente tenían preparadas por si acaso; llegaron a la casona y en menos de diez minutos todos habían sacado sus baúles y demás pertenencias, habían guardado los cuerpos de Ron y Luna en unas bolsas y en otro traslador huyeron de allí... de vuelta a Inglaterra

De vuelta a un mundo en busca de una paz que nunca recobrarán por completo


	20. El ultimo adiós y volver a empezar

**Capitulo 20: El ultimo adiós y volver a empezar**

Al llegar a Inglaterra, Harry se encargó de los tramites ante el Ministerio de Magia mientras Hermione fue a la Madriguera con Ginny a dar noticia del deceso de Ron, los Weasley en pleno sintieron con dolor la perdida de su hijo menor y juntos prepararon el funeral para Ron, programando para el día siguiente al atardecer, Draco por su parte, se ofreció ir con Pansy a casa de los Lovegood para entregarles el cuerpo de Luna y dar el pésame, Pansy se veía afectada ya que había trabado una bonita amistad con la chica y no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas de pesar mientras les narraba lo sucedido a los desconsolados padres de la chica

- Es horrible! – Dijo Hermione llorando en el pecho de Draco Malfoy durante el sepelio de Ron y Luna – No... No lo puedo soportar...

Todos estuvieron presentes en el entierro el cual se hizo conjunto a los dos chicos, como un ultimo tributo a quienes llegaron a ser sus amigos y compañeros, los Weasley y los Lovegood, completamente de negro, presidieron el cuerpo de Ron y el de Luna hasta el cementerio de Hogsmeade, donde decidieron llevarlos a los dos. Ron y Luna fueron expuestos en una base de piedra, Luna estaba tranquila con una túnica blanca y cubierta de flores blancas y Ron por su parte, estaba expuesto solo con una túnica azul marino, aun con una expresión de asombro en su pecoso rostro y los parpados cerrados, esperando el instante de la desaparición final

- Adiós amigo, nunca podré perdonarme lo que hice... – decía Harry sin poder evitar que unas lagrimas de pena y rabia consigo mismo brotasen de sus ojos – así como nunca podré pagarte todo lo que hiciste por mi desde el día en que nos conocimos

- No fue tu culpa Harry, tu hiciste lo que debías hacer, la culpa fue de ese... que hizo cambiar a Ron por el mismo para que tu lo matases – dijo Arthur Weasley – No te culpes mas por ello

- No puedo evitarlo señor Weasley, sé que por mi culpa Ron esta muerto y no puedo soportarlo... – dijo Harry

- Ay Ron, Ron... – decía Hermione llorando – Me vas a hacer muchísima falta

Ginny por su parte estaba arrodillada junto al cuerpo de su hermano, llorando en silencio su pena, sintiendo que una parte de si misma se desgarraba y hacia una herida imposible de sanar, Blaise estaba a su lado, intentando confortarla, apoyarla pues comprendía lo duro que era para ella decirle el ultimo adiós a Ron

Luego del sepelio los chicos se marcharon a sus casas y varios días después fueron a reunirse a la casa de Harry, la casa del valle de Godric para conversar y compartir, realmente ese viaje los había unido y los había hecho sentirse realmente a gusto entre ellos mismos, cosa que jamás hubieran pensado, se habían emparejado entre ellos mismo, Gryffindors con Slytherins, leones con serpientes, enemigos con enemigos... pero todo eso formaba parte de un pasado, un pasado con muchas cargas de las cuales querían aliviarse, apoyándose unos en otros

Ginny Weasley y Blaise Zabini se habían hecho novios oficiales, al igual que Harry Potter y Pansy Parkinson y Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy... todos habían hallado el amor al lado de su antiguo enemigo, muchos se sorprendieron de esto pero al fin de cuentas... el amor es lo que da sabor y vida al mundo y uno nunca sabe en brazos de quien lo has de hallar

Sin embargo, querian cerrar un capitulo en sus vidas, dejar el dolor y los malos recuerdos y recordar a sus queridos amigos tranquilamente, sin cargos de conciencia, sin "No le dije...", sin el amargo "Pero ya no está", sin nostalgias, solo guardando en sus corazones y en sus mentes el recuerdo de sus seres queridos que donde quiera que estén, estarán gozando de paz... incluso Luna y Ron estarían juntos... por la eternidad

- No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haber aceptado esa misión, como el líder, admito que fracase estrepitosamente, tres de mis compañeros y amigos murieron en el proceso y ¿para que? Para nada, descubrimos cosas si, pero ¿a que precio? ¿Al precio de que ninguno de ellos tres este aquí? ¿Al precio de saber que Dean fue un traidor? Nunca podré perdonármelo y voy a retirarme, no puedo trabajar si voy a ser un real y absoluto inepto – dijo Harry sentándose en el salón junto con los demás

- No digas eso! Harry... tu no tuviste la culpa, además ellos nos superaban en numero y no teníamos a quien recurrir si los del Ministerio haitiano eran los primeros confabulados y nuestro contacto resulto ser uno de los que buscábamos – dijo Draco – En serio

- Nunca creí oírte diciendo algo semejante – dijo Hermione

- Las cosas han cambiado mucho, y mas aun en este mes que estuvimos juntos – dijo Blaise – No volvimos los mismos que fuimos, cambiamos bastante

- Nesta! - Llamó Harry – Tráenos una botella de Whiskey de Fuego

- Si señor – una elfina llegó presurosa a entregarle la bebida a Harry – ¿El señor querrá que le prepare la cena?

- Si, y por favor prepara unos cuartos, ellos se quedaran a cenar y a dormir esta noche – dijo Harry

- No Harry, no hace falta... – dijo Blaise

- ¿No quieren? – preguntó Harry – Prefieren irse así en medio de una tormenta y para mas colmo, con el ánimo por los suelo? Yo pensé que entre todos seria más fácil

- No lo niego Harry pero... no queremos molestarte – Dijo Hermione – estas acostumbrado a vivir solo

- Me sentiría mejor si se quedasen... Todos – dijo acentuando la última palabra

- Esta bien, nos quedamos – dijo Draco

- ¿Quieren hacer la misma parodia de los cuartos que allá o prefieren que los ponga de a dos? – volvió a preguntar Harry – Por que al fin y al cabo... todos durmieron en pareja... Unos se colaban...

- Ay ya cállate! – Dijo Hermione medio ruborizada y miró a Draco, este asintió – por nuestra parte podremos dormir en el mismo

- Cariño, a mi no me lo tienes que preguntar – dijo Pansy con una sonrisa

- Bueno, en el caso de nosotros dos depende de ti Gin – dijo Blaise

- NI modo, ya es de dominio publico – dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros

- Ah pues, ¿creían que por que no abriera mi boca nadie se iba a dar cuenta? – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

- Es que una cosa es ser novios y otra muy distinta... – dijo Ginny

- ¿dormir juntos? – Dijo Harry atajándole las palabras – ay por favor, eres adulta y no es la primera noche, por si no lo sabias te ví dejando la puerta entreabierta y a Blaise colándose un rato después

Ginny se ruborizó – Cállate!

Todos rieron en ese momento al ver a la pelirroja abochornada

Ese fue el comienzo de una vida juntos, todos terminaron casándose en menos de un año, y fiel a su unión, hicieron una boda triple, y siguiendo en la misma tónica se fueron los seis de luna de miel juntos a Tahití, allí los seis amantes descubrieron muchas cosas más entre playas cristalinas y atardeceres de ensueño, rehicieron sus vidas, los seis se hicieron inseparables amigos y amantes...

Y la vida sigue...

_**Fin**_


End file.
